


Soulmates

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An AU response to a challenge: Donna doesn't work for Josh; Joanie doesn't die in the fire; Noah doesn't die. This has an in tact Lyman family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You’re here late.” 

Donna Moss looked up from her desk to see her friend and colleague standing in her doorway, leaning up against the frame. 

“Yeah, well, my Thanksgiving plans are a bust with the weather.” Donna said with a wave towards the window where heavy snow could be seen falling. “So since I’m not going to make it to Wisconsin, I figured I might as well catch up on some work. I’ve got this brief in Federal Court due next week.” 

“You’re going to be alone tomorrow?” 

Donna shrugged in response. “I’ll take some work home. I’ve got a nice bottle of pinot waiting for me; won’t be a total loss.” 

“Come home with me.” 

“What?” 

“Come home with me for the weekend. My brother came up last night, I’ll need help deflecting his ego. You’re my girl.” 

Donna looked at Joanie skeptically. Joanie was significantly older than her, though damned if she acted like it. She was a partner in the firm they worked at, which happened to be the Boston branch of the very large, very prestigious law firm of Debevoise and Plimpton that her father was a well-respected senior partner at in the main New York City office. Donna herself had just made junior partner a few months ago. She and Joanie often went out together. Joanie was Donna’s go-to girl, it seemed. If she was looking for a shopping buddy, there was always a new Coach bag Joanie had her eye on; if she broke up with a boyfriend, miraculously, Joanie didn’t have plans and wanted to catch a drink. Donna was really very fond of her friend. But she had never met her family. She had seen pictures of her family in her office. She knew she had a younger brother that worked in the White House and that her parents lived in Connecticut. 

“Home to Connecticut?” 

“Well, you have a perfectly beautiful apartment here, why the hell would I want you to stay at my place?” 

“Joanie, it’s a blizzard outside.” Donna reminded gesturing to the window. “How are we going to get there?” 

“The train.” she shrugged. “Come on. Go home, pack a bag and meet me at my place in an hour.” 

Joanie disappeared from the doorway and Donna sighed. Joanie was also incredibly stubborn. She packed up her laptop, and grabbed some files to work on if she found some free time, and shut off her light. 

Thanksgiving with the Lyman family. Suddenly, she was extremely nervous. 

 

“We made it!” Joanie called as she and Donna stomped their way into the foyer of Joanie’s parents’ house. Donna tried to hide the awe when the cab finally pulled up into the snow covered driveway of the Lyman home. The house was enormous. It was white with black shutters and everything an old Connecticut home looked like it would be. There was a long, circular driveway in front and it looked like it had an expansive property. Donna couldn’t say she was completely surprised. Noah Lyman was a well-known and extremely successful litigator in New York. 

“We? Who the hell is we?” demanded a male’s voice from another room. 

“Me and Donna!” Joanie called back. 

“Joshua, go help your sister.” a woman ordered. 

A younger version of Joanie appeared in the foyer and Donna recognized him from Joanie’s pictures as her brother, Josh. Of course, there were differences in their appearances. Joanie’s hair was long, whereas Josh’s wasn’t. Joanie was taller, and Josh looked to be just a tad taller than Donna. And Joanie had green eyes, whereas Josh’s looked deep chocolate. They paused for a minute and looked at each other. 

For his part, Josh was glued to his spot. When he entered the foyer, he saw his sister, and just behind her was what had to be the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen before in his life. She was stomping her feet and shaking the snow off her black wool coat. She pulled her black hat off her head to reveal long golden hair that fell gracefully around her shoulders. She looked over at him and smiled. 

Damn, that was some kind of smile. 

Joanie was now waving her hand up and down in front of his face. 

“Hello!” she called. He shook his head slightly and looked over at his sister. “That’s an amazing impression of a fish you just did there, Josh. How long have you’ve been working on that one?” 

He tried to think of a come back, but his famed wit failed him, so he settled for putting her in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on her head. 

“Ahh!” she shrieked. “Mom! Help, dad!” 

“Joshua! Leave your sister alone!” a woman’s voice ordered. “Help her and her friend inside.” 

Josh let her go and his sister smacked him in the arm. And it hurt. He looked over to where Donna had taken off her coat now, and she looked highly entertained. She had on black pants and quite the form fitting green sweater. 

And still with that smile. 

“My sister seems to have forgotten her manners.” Josh said taking her coat from her and hanging it up on the wall. “I’m Josh, the successful one in the family.” 

He smiled at her and held out his hand. 

Donna smiled in return. Oh my God, he had dimples. Holy shit, they were adorable. Okay, she thought, get a grip. This guy lived in Washington D.C. He lived absolutely nowhere remotely convenient to make a relationship work. Wait. A relationship? Where the hell did THAT come from? 

“Donna Moss.” she said holding out her hand to his. She fought the urge to suck her breath in, as he gently shook her hand. But she did see how his eyes snapped up from their joined hands to her eyes. 

Joanie hung up her coat and walked ahead of them. Josh stepped back to allow Donna to follow and they walked into the living room that was just off the foyer. 

“Donna Moss,” Joanie announced. “This is my dad, Noah and my mother Sarah.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Donna smiled. “Thank you so much for having me. I’m sorry it’s so last minute.” 

“Last minute guests are the best kind.” Sarah Lyman smiled. “Joshua’s usually a last minute guest himself.” 

“Hey!” 

“Well, honey, I never know whether or not you’re actually going to make it.” 

“I’ve NEVER missed a Thanksgiving.” he defended. “Chanukah’s another story, but I have never missed a Thanksgiving.” Donna heard the distinct noise of a cell phone playing Hail to the Chief. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you, little brother.” Joanie said. 

Josh pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. 

“Josh Lyman. Yeah, hi Charlie. Yup, I’ll hold.” he walked a few feet away to where Donna saw the living room connect with a large formal dining room. “Hi, sir! No, you’re not interrupting. No, my sister and a friend of her’s just got here. Yup, still snowing.” 

Donna looked over to the room’s other occupants in question. 

“It’s the President.” Joanie whispered smiling to her. 

“Of the United States?” Donna asked looking back at Josh who was still talking and walking further into the dining room. Joanie nodded sheepishly back. “Joanie, you said your brother worked at the White House. But it’s now just dawning on me that like over a thousand people work in the White House, and I sort of just assumed he was just a random one. What exactly DOES your brother do at the White House?” 

“He’s the Deputy Chief of Staff.” she said quickly as Donna’s jaw dropped. “Oh look! You do a good fish impression, too!” 

“So when you said he works for the President...” Donna said recovering. 

“What I really meant to say is he’s his chief domestic policy adviser.” she finished. 

“Really?” 

“Uh-huh.” Joanie nodded. 

“There’s a beautiful pair of Kate Spade shoes I’ve had my eye on.” Donna announced to her friend. 

“Consider your Christmas present this year done.” Joanie smiled. 

“Don’t be nervous, Donna.” Sarah hedged. “Trust me when I say Joshua’s mostly normal.” 

“Oh, I’m not nervous.” Donna assured. “I was just thrown a little for a loop.” 

She glanced back over at Josh who was slowly making his way back into the living room, still on the phone. 

“Well, sir, she’s been cooking Thanksgiving dinner all my life and I’ve never been rushed to the hospital after dinner, I would assume she knows how to correctly cook the stuffing.” he was saying. “Yes, sir. Okay. Hold on, sir.” Josh tossed his cell phone over to his mother. “He wants to make sure you know the proper temperature to cook the turkey at so we don’t all get salmonella poisoning.” 

“Oh, we’re going to get into a fight.” Sarah sighed. “I’ll take this into the kitchen.” She put the phone to her ear and walked away. “Good evening, sir. Of course I know. Don’t be silly.” Donna heard Sarah’s voice drift off through the house. She was still standing with Joanie in the middle of the living room, and now Josh was standing off to her other side. 

“Donna Moss.” Noah said finally speaking. “I know that name. Wait. You just made junior partner up there.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Please call me Noah.” 

“If you prefer.” she smiled. 

“You’ve been tearing up our Federal Courts division.” he noted. 

Josh saw Donna blush and look down. He found himself unable to keep his gaze from drifting over to her. 

“She’s amazing, dad.” Joanie boasted. “She’s taking lead on that big civil rights one we just got in.” 

“Really?” Noah asked impressed. “Well, Donna, sit down. Let’s talk shop.”


	2. Soulmates

Donna walked downstairs late that night. She couldn’t sleep. Her mind seemed to be on overdrive, and most of her thoughts she found were wandering back to Joanie’s brother. She thought that she’d head down to the kitchen to see if she could score herself a cup of tea or something that might help soothe her to sleep. Just as she came down the stairs, she could see into the living room. She paused for a second as she saw Josh standing in there. He was wearing flannel pajama pants and a Harvard sweatshirt. She saw the television was on and muted and he was just snapping his cell phone shut. 

“On the phone again?” she asked walking the rest of the way down the stairs and into the living room. 

He took in her appearance and thought she looked adorable. She too was in flannel pajama pants and a tight, white v-neck t-shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail that looked a little mussed up from lying down. 

“Yeah. I get called a lot.” he said. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?” 

“No, no.” she assured. “I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Strange place?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. Yeah, like she was going to tell him she was awake because she kept thinking about him. 

They’d all hung around in the living room for a while talking law, and Joanie repeatedly making fun of Josh. Apparently, Josh had a law degree from Yale, but went right into politics and never practiced a day in his life. Joanie kept telling him he wasn’t a real lawyer. To which he continually replied he didn’t need to be a lawyer because he WAS the law. Donna had lost count how many times their eyes had discreetly met during the course of the conversation. 

“My dad seems pretty impressed with you.” Josh noted. 

“Really?” she asked. “He’s nothing like I thought he’d be. Whatcha watching?” 

“Oh, it’s just C-SPAN.” Josh said turning towards the t.v. “I was just catching up.” 

“Oh God.” Donna groaned. “This chic’s such a waste of space. What’s she nagging about now?” 

Josh dropped his head and smiled when he saw that it was Amy Gardner she was referring to. Amy was on screen giving an interview on marriage incentives that she and Josh were currently bitterly embattled on. 

“You don’t like her?” 

“She gives feminism a bad name.” 

“Really?” 

“Do you know her?” 

“Very well.” Josh admitted. “We used to date.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Used to is the operative phrase there.” 

“No, I mean I’m sorry you went out with her.” Donna corrected. “Do you always date shrew-like women?” 

Josh smiled in response. “Well...I guess...yeah, I do.” he confessed. 

“This is attractive to you?” Donna asked gesturing to the television. 

“Not really.” he shrugged. “Washington’s kind of a strange town to date in. Usually relationships are about what you can get out of them. Amy was after my title.” 

“And what were you after?” 

“I’m not really sure.” Josh confessed. “I knew her in college. I was sort of ensorcelled then. I guess it flared up when we met up again down the road.” 

“Ensorcelled?” Donna smiled. 

“It’s a word.” 

Donna looked back to the television which was now showing a pre-recorded White House press briefing from earlier in the day. 

“Now see, CJ Cregg.” Donna said. “There’s a woman I can get behind.” 

“She is the leader of the Sisterhood.” Josh supplied. 

“The Sisterhood?” 

“I don’t ask. It’s what the women of the White House call themselves. CJ seems to be the ringleader.” 

Donna walked over and dropped down onto the couch, taking note that Josh dropped down on the other end. 

“Do you like working in the White House?” she asked. 

“Yup.” he said. “What about you? Do you like working for Debevoise?” 

“Oh yeah.” she nodded. “It’s a great firm to work for.” 

“They just opened a DC office.” Josh said. “My mother’s been up my ass to work there.” 

“Why? She doesn’t like what you do?” 

“She thinks it’s dangerous.” he said quietly. Donna paused for a minute. Suddenly, she remembered back to when she first started working at the firm and what a tizzy was going on. She remembered Joanie was out for a while unexpectedly because her brother was injured. Now it was falling into place. Josh had been the one that got shot when the President did. 

“I see, that was you.” she said softly. 

“That was me.” 

“Your sister freaked out.” Donna said. 

“She was nothing compared to my mother.” he laughed. 

“I can imagine.” 

“Anyway,” Josh said. “My mom’s up my ass to work at the new office.” 

“But Joanie says you’re not a real lawyer, how are you going to do that?” she smiled. 

“Oh not you, too!” he groaned. 

“Oh relax!” she laughed tapping his leg. “They’re just having fun.” 

“So, do you like Boston then?” Josh asked. 

“I like the firm I work for.” she said with a shrug. “I like the work I do. I went to Harvard myself, and just sort of stuck around after I graduated.” 

“Are you from Massachusetts?” 

“Wisconsin.” 

He paused a moment, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

“What?” she demanded. 

“They make cheese in Wisconsin.” he smirked. 

“Along with other dairy goods.” she agreed. 

“It’s the cheese state.” 

“They make cheese in other states, too.” she replied. 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Think this snow is ever going to stop?” she asked. Josh took a moment. She switched gears fast. 

“It’s a nor’easter.” Josh replied. “National weather service said it’s not supposed to stop until late Friday. That’s what my latest phone call was. I’m stuck here through the weekend.” 

“Really? Did you get that from The Weather Channel?” 

“No. I actually got that from the director of the National Weather Service.” he replied. 

“Hmm...friends in high places.” 

He smiled slowly at her as she turned on the couch to look out the large picture window in the living room at the snow falling. There were some outside lights on further down the house from where they were, and it was providing the perfect glow. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was about her, but he’d been completely captivated by her since she got there. Why did she have to live all the way in Boston? 

“Wanna raid the kitchen?” he asked. 

“Wanna go outside?” she asked at the same time. 

“Go outside?” he nearly squeaked. 

“I guess I’m hungry.” she shrugged. 

“Okay. So what the hell just happened there?” he asked. 

“I think we’re doing a kitchen raid.” 

“Why the hell would you want to go outside now?” 

“I love listening to the snow fall.” she said. “It’s so peaceful during times like these and so beautiful. I just love walking in the snow.” 

“Tell you what.” Josh said standing up and reaching down a hand to her. “Kitchen raid now, tomorrow after dinner we go for that walk. I’m sure it’ll still be snowing.” 

“Kitchen raid now; walk after breakfast.” she countered. 

“If we wait until after dinner, we can walk off dinner.” 

“We’ll be in tryptophan comas. After breakfast.” 

He paused for a moment like he was considering it. He wasn’t. He’d go whenever she wanted to. That in itself was a strange thought because he wasn’t really outdoorsy; not since high school anyway. But if she wanted to go walking around in a blizzard, then damn it, he was going, too. 

“Deal.” 

She smiled up at him and took his hand. This time she did pause to acknowledge the little jolt that shot through her. She could tell by the way his eyes snapped back to hers again that he felt it, too.


	3. Soulmates

“All decent legislation is created over midnight snacks of apples and peanut butter.” he announced sitting down at the table and putting two spoons in front of them with a tray of sliced apples. 

“Helps with legal briefs, too.” she agreed. 

“You like apples and peanut butter?” he asked amazed. CJ and Sam usually got grossed out when they raided the mess late at night and he pulled out the apples and peanut butter. 

“The only thing that comes close to this is cold pizza.” 

“Cold pizza is definitely a good fall back.” he agreed. He popped the tops off the two beers they had gotten out of the fridge and slid one to her. 

She took a sip and dipped her apple slice into the big jar of peanut butter. “Tell me about DC.” she said taking a bite. 

“Well, it’s a lot like Boston.” he began. “Everything there is old and has history.” she smiled at his description as he dug his apple into the peanut butter. “There’s the historic section, which is right smack intermingled with al the government buildings, so you have to fight your way through the tourists to go from the White House to the Hill.” 

“Do you have to go to the Hill a lot?” she asked. 

“Mmm-hmm.” he nodded into his beer. “That’s what I do. I’m the lucky one that gets to deal with congress.” 

“He says with a smile.” she noted. 

“I confess, I love my job.” he smirked. “What can I say, I come from a family of arguers. I may not actually practice law, but I argue for a living still.” 

“I’ve never been to DC.” Donna said. “What’s the best time of year to go?” 

“Anytime.” he said quickly. “But it’s the prettiest in the spring when the Cherry Blossoms are out.” 

“Ah. Maybe you can give me a tour sometime.” she said coyly. 

“My tours are the best.” he smiled. 

“Really?” 

“Sure.” he nodded. “I can get you in all the hard to get in places.” 

“For instance?” 

“The Oval Office.” 

“Shut up.” she said. “If I came down, you’d take me to the Oval Office?” 

“Sure.” he said. “I can’t guarantee the President will be there, but I can take you in.” 

“Wow. That’d be awesome.” 

She was beaming at him and he smiled back. He found himself really hoping that she’d come down now for a visit. Maybe he could get Joanie to come down for some thing with the new office and get her to bring Donna along. He noticed Donna shiver a bit before reaching for another apple slice. 

“Are you cold?” he asked. 

“A little.” she confessed. He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it over to her, leaving him in a gray faded Bartlet for American t-shirt. 

“Here.” he offered. 

“Thanks.” she pulled it over her head. She was swimming in it, but he thought he’d never seen anyone more adorable than she was right now wearing his sweatshirt. And she found herself wondering how she could arrange a trip down to DC. She realized that she was being such a girl right now, sitting in the kitchen smitten over her friend’s brother. What a cliche! But she couldn’t help it. There was just something so exciting about him. “What part of Washington to you live in?” 

“I have a townhouse in Georgetown.” 

“You’re so far away from your family.” 

“I’m closer than Boston is to Wisconsin.” he said. 

“Touche.” 

“Do you still have family back there?” he asked. 

“My parents.” she said. “My brother’s a marine, so he moves around a lot. He was going to be home for Thanksgiving. I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“Where’s he stationed?” 

“Texas.” 

“Oh, so he’s in the United States.” 

“For now.” she nodded. “But he’s enlisted and he hasn’t done an overseas tour yet.” 

“Well, Donna.” Josh said. “It’s 3 o’clock in the morning and the apples and our beer are now gone.” 

“I guess we should call it a night.” she said softly. He stood up and she helped him put the dishes in the sink. They walked upstairs with her in the lead and she paused at her guestroom door to say good night again. He watched as she went into the room and closed the door. It wasn’t until he was laying in bed that he realized he never got his sweatshirt back.


	4. Soulmates

Josh returned the West Wing Monday morning whistling. He fell into step with Toby who was immediately wary of Josh’s good mood. 

“Good morning, Toby! How was your holiday?” 

“Long.” Toby replied. “What the hell is the matter with you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You were stuck in Connecticut, cut off from civilization for four days. I would think you’d be in a worse mood than this.” Toby noted as they arrived at Josh’s office. Josh walked in and dropped his backpack into a visitor’s chair as CJ appeared in the doorway that connected her office with his. 

“I had a great a weekend.” he corrected Toby. 

“You did?” CJ asked. “Didn’t you go to your parents’?” 

“I did.” 

“Weren’t you stranded?” 

“I was.” 

“Yet you had a great time?” 

“I did.” 

“Huh.” CJ said. 

“What’s going on?” Sam asked joining them in Josh’s office. 

“Josh had a great weekend in Connecticut.” CJ announced. 

“Trapped there all weekend?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, I was.” 

“They didn’t give you a hard time about working in the DC office?” Sam asked. 

“They sure did.” Josh smiled. 

“Yet you’re not kissing the floors of the White House to be back?” 

“I went home; I saw my family for Thanksgiving; I had a great time.” Josh listed. “Why is this so hard to believe?” 

His three friends stood gaping at him while his assistant Jackie fought her way into the office through the senior staff. 

“You -- well, I guess all of you, since you’re here, have staff in 15 minutes.” she announced. 

“Good morning, Jacklyn.” he smiled. “How was your weekend?” 

“What the hell happened to you?” she demanded. 

“I have a relaxing weekend away from the office and everyone freaks out?” Josh countered. 

The four of them continued to regard him closely, staring at him like he just announced he was joining the republican party. 

“Oh my God, you met someone.” Jackie said. CJ, Toby and Sam all perked up at that. 

“What?” 

“You did.” Jackie pried. “You met someone in Connecticut. The only time you’re this chipper is when you’re ensorcelled.” 

“It’s true.” CJ joined in. “Did you meet someone in Connecticut, mi amore?” 

Josh smirked and picked up the messages on his desk, ignoring their prying eyes. 

“You did.” Jackie said as the phone on his desk rang. She snatched it up from the cradle and put it to her ear. “Josh Lyman’s office. Hold please.” Jackie smiled and lowered the phone receiver a bit. “Who’s Donna Moss?” she asked. Josh reached out to snatch the phone away, but Jackie pulled back out of his reach. 

“She’s a lawyer.” Josh answered quickly but vaguely. “Give me the phone.” Jackie paused for a minute, but handed him the phone. “Staff in 13 minutes.” She turned and shooed the other three out of the office, closing the door behind her. 

“Hello.” he greeted into the phone with what he was sure was the largest, goofiest grin on his face he ever had. 

“Good morning.” said the familiar voice on the other end. “And how was your return trip?” 

“Long.” Josh smiled sitting into his chair. “Miss me already?” 

“I was just thinking to myself, damn, I’m really dragging my feet this morning, I really wish Josh was here to shove snow down my back again, nothing like a freezing snowball coming in contact with warm dry skin to get you jumping in the morning.” she quipped. 

“I do what I can.” 

“Actually, as it turns out, I have to come down there in a few weeks.” she said. Josh immediately felt his pulse quicken. He was going to get to see her again soon. He found himself ridiculously happy about that. “It seems while I was snowbound in Connecticut, the decision on a motion to change venue came in on one of my federal cases and I lost, and it got moved to Washington.” 

“Well, that’s too bad.” Josh said not meaning a word of that. 

“Anyway, I have haul my cookies all the way down there now for a settlement conference just before Christmas.” 

“When?” he asked. 

“December 22nd.” she replied. Josh looked up at the large calendar Jackie kept on his wall to see what he had going on then. He smiled when he read what was there. 

“Bring something really nice to wear.” he said. 

“Why?” 

“That’s the Congressional Christmas party that night. You should come with me.” And just like that, he’d asked her out. She was quiet for a moment on the other end of the line. 

“Seriously?” she asked. 

Oh shit, was this not good? He thought. 

“Um...yeah?” 

“You want to take me to the Congressional Christmas Party?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Like with members of congress?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Um...okay.” she said. He felt his heart flip and he smiled again. For the first time in many years, he found himself now actually looking forward to the Congressional Christmas Party. Usually he was trying to find a way to get out of it. 

“Great.” 

“Um...I’ll give you a call, or email you with my flight information when I’m getting in.” she said. 

“Hey, Donna.” Josh said. “I know Debevoise is going to put you up in a hotel, but if you’d rather be more comfortable, I’ve got a guest room.” 

Holy shit! He couldn’t believe he just said that. What the hell was the matter with him?! He just met this woman! Now he was inviting her to stay at his place?! His sister was going to be relentless when she found out. 

“On one condition.” she said. 

“What’s that?” he said holding his breath. 

“You stock plenty of apples and peanut butter.” 

“And you’ll bring my sweatshirt back.” 

“No deal.” she said. “Apples and peanut butter.” 

“That’s my favorite sweatshirt.” 

“It’s my favorite sweatshirt now.” she replied. He smiled at the thought of her wearing it again. He didn’t care if he ever got it back again, as long as he knew that she was going to be wearing it. What the hell was wrong with him? When did he turn into Sam? 

“You know, I’m a master negotiator.” he said. “People on the Hill fear me. Some run in the other direction when they see me coming.” 

“I seem to be doing pretty well against you.” she replied, and he could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling. God, she SO had his number. 

“Yes, you are.” he admitted. “Fine. The sweatshirt can stay behind.” 

“Deal.” she said. “Have a good day, Josh.” 

“I will now, Donna.”


	5. Soulmates

“What the hell does someone wear to the Congressional Christmas Party?” Donna demanded marching into Joanie’s office. 

“They’re black tie.” she answered absentmindedly. “Why?” 

“I’m going to this year’s with your brother.” 

“WHAT?!” she shrieked. 

“He just asked me to the Congressional Christmas Party.” Donna explained. “I’m going to be down there just before Christmas for a settlement conference. The conference is the same day as the Congressional Christmas Party, so he asked if I wanted to go with him.” 

“You have a date with my brother?” 

“It’s not a date.” Donna said quickly. 

“No? What is it then?” 

“Um...I don’t know. But it’s not a date.” 

“Why not?” 

“What? What do you mean why not?” 

“What word tripped you up there?” Joanie asked. “Why aren’t you calling it a date?” 

“Because he lives in Washington DC; I live in Boston, and he’s your brother and the son of a senior partner, my ultimate boss.” Donna said. 

“Donna, you guys totally hit it off.” Joanie smiled. “He was like falling all over himself every time you were around him this weekend, which was a lot, by the way. You’re ten times better than the bitchy, vampire-like women he normally dates. In fact, you’re just the opposite of them. So, why aren’t you calling it a date?” 

“I don’t know.” she shrugged. She wanted it to be a date. She really, really did. She had such an amazing time with him this past weekend. They had so much in common, and when she said goodbye on Sunday morning, she felt as if she knew him forever. She hated that she was leaving in one direction, and he was headed in the exact opposite direction. 

“What else is there to his little trip to DC that I haven’t been informed of yet?” Joanie hedged. 

“He may have said I could stay with him instead of a hotel.” she mumbled leaning up against Joanie’s desk. 

“Oh my God, you’re going to marry my brother!” 

“What!?” Donna cried. “Joanie! Are you crazy?! I just met him. I’m not marrying anyone.” 

“You are. You totally are!” Joanie laughed. “You’re staying with my brother? You met him once.” 

“Yeah, but I know you, and he’s your brother, so it’s okay.” 

“Donna logic.” 

“Why? Should I not stay with him? Is he like a secretly bad guy or something like that?” 

“No. He’s the best brother in the world, and if you tell him that, I’ll sell all your shoes while you’re down there.” Joanie said. 

“That’s a little drastic.” Donna shot back. 

“I do what I have to.” Joanie said with a shrug, then stood up. “I’ve got to get to court.” Donna pushed herself off Joanie’s desk and headed for the door. “Seriously, Donna,” Joanie said stopping her friend on the way out. “I think he liked you a lot. I think you guys would be good together.” 

Donna smiled brightly, then shook her head at her friend and walked out the door. 

>

“Josh.” 

“No, CJ.” 

“You don’t even know what I wanted.” 

“I’m out of here.” he said throwing stuff into his backpack. “I’m gone for the night. Only a national or international crisis is bringing me back here tonight.” 

“What’s the hurry, mi amore?” 

“I’m picking someone up from the airport. I have to be there in 45 minutes.” 

“National?” 

“Yup.” 

“Who are you picking up?” 

“A lawyer that works for my father’s firm.” Josh responded vaguely. 

“You’re this frantic over a lawyer that works for your father’s firm?” CJ asked with a slight smile. 

“Well, I don’t want her to have to stand around.” Josh replied. 

“Her?” 

“CJ.” he sighed. 

“Is this the lawyer that you practically choked Jackie over a few weeks ago when she was giving you a hard time?” 

“CJ.” he said again, this time with a little more warning. 

“All right. All right.” she said throwing her hands up. 

He threw his backpack over his shoulder and started heading for his door. He stopped right before he got to the threshold and turned around. 

“What did you want?” he asked. 

“It’s just that Amy --“ 

“Okay. I’m definitely not staying for that.” he said disappearing out into the bullpen. CJ smiled to herself and walked back into her office.


	6. Soulmates

Donna walked off her plane and through the gate glancing around. Josh had said that he’d pick her up from the airport and ever since the pilot had announced they had started their initial descent, she had gotten goose bumps in anticipation of seeing him again. Joanie had teased her mercilessly all week about this trip. Donna had just tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but every time Joanie turned away, she found herself smiling. 

To make matters worse, or better, depending on how she looked at it, Noah Lyman had called a few days earlier. Donna nearly fell off her chair when her legal assistant buzzed through to tell her he was on the line. Noah had told her that the DC office was currently lacking in lawyers that had experience in federal court, and would she mind a temporary transfer down there to help get that division off the ground and help with the hiring process of it. He’d asked her give it some thought while she was down there and let him know when she got back. 

She was actually giddy with that offer. He had just handed her, knowingly or unknowingly, the perfect opportunity to get to know his son better. The more Donna thought about Josh, the more depressed she got that she lived so far away. She’d never admitted to Joanie, but she actually wore his sweatshirt quite frequently. She loved that it made her feel as if he was close. They’d spoken a few times between Thanksgiving and this trip. Two times were short conversations, but one lasted about three hours, well into the night. She couldn’t believe they had so much to talk about. 

She saw him leaning up against a pillar in the gate and her breath hitched at the sight of him. He hadn’t seen her yet. This was the first time she’d seen him in a suit. Looking at him now, he actually looked as powerful as his family teased him about being. She knew he must be, the White House had called him all Thanksgiving weekend, along with a senator and two congressmen. All the conversations she was around for were quick with him telling them he was on vacation and they can call his office on Monday, except for one conversation with the senator that got pretty heated. 

He caught sight of her and their eyes locked. He pushed himself off the pillar and she found herself walking a little faster towards him. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it, as his arms laced around her waist and he hugged her back. She pulled away and blushed. 

“I don’t know what that just was.” she confessed with a nervous laugh. 

“I don’t care what it was.” he replied. “It was nice.” She laughed again and they headed off towards the baggage claim. 

They retrieved her bags and left the airport for the parking lot. When she stepped off the curb, she slipped a bit on some ice and he caught her hand to steady her. She smiled as she noted he didn’t let it go again until they got to his car. 

“Nice ride.” she complimented as he opened the passenger side door of his BMW SUV for her. “No wonder the ladies swoon.” 

“Swoon, Donnatella?” 

“How’d you know my name was Donnatella?” she asked him. “I never told you that.” 

“It’s possible I may have looked you up on the firm’s website.” he smiled sheepishly then got into the driver’s seat. 

“I see.” she said. Normally, she hated when people called her by her full name. But somehow, when he said it, he made it sound like a term of endearment. He pulled out of the airport parking lot and merged onto the highway heading back towards the city. She kept stealing glances over at him; not quite believing she was seeing him again. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. 

“Not really.” she said leaning her head against the headrest and looking over at him. “It was a dinner flight. Besides, I remember apples and peanut butter being part of the deal.” 

“I’m as good as my word.” he assured. “I stocked up on apples and peanut butter at home.” 

“Sounds perfect.” she smiled. 

 

Josh’s assistant had come out to the security desk to bring Donna back. He was finishing up with Toby and Sam when they called back, so Jackie went out to get her. She was shocked when she first saw Donna. Donna didn’t look anything like the shrews her boss normally dated. First of all, Donna smiled at her. A huge, warm smile that actually made it to her eyes. Secondly, she was blonde. Josh always seemed to prefer brunettes. Thirdly, she knew from Josh that Donna was a lawyer and didn’t work in politics. In fact, she didn’t even live in Washington. 

Jackie motioned to Josh’s office and Donna stopped in the doorway. He must have finished his meeting when Jackie had come to walk her back. He was standing behind his desk looking down at a file....in a tuxedo. Donna never thought of herself as a girl who swooned, but...damn. He didn’t know she was there yet, and Donna searched her mind for something witty to say. 

“Hi.” Yeah, all right, that’ll do. 

Josh looked up at the sound of her voice and froze. Holy shit, she looked amazing. She was wearing a floor length, burgundy satin gown with a black wrap that was currently draped over her arm. Her hair was down and tucked behind her ears. He was pretty sure that he was now doing Joanie’s fish impersonation again. 

“The security tag doesn’t really go with the dress.” she quipped. When he didn’t respond, she started to grow a little concerned. “Josh?” she asked. She stepped further into the room. “What do you think? Is this what they wear?” she spun around for him and it took all of his strength not to fall over. Holy hell, the back was more sexy than the front, and the front was pretty damn sexy. 

“Josh?” asked a third voice entering from a doorway that Donna didn’t see when she walked in. CJ entered and looked over at Josh, not yet noticing that Donna was in the room. “Don’t forget to talk to Matt Skinner tonight on the marriage incentives. He’ll be able to help us get that witch of an ex-girlfriend of yours off our back.” CJ was putting earrings in and paused when she took in Josh’s trance like state. “Josh?” 

“He’s been like that since I walked in.” Donna said. “He’s blinking, so I’m pretty sure he’s breathing.” 

CJ turned at the sound of Donna’s voice and suddenly realized the reason for Josh’s current state of being. 

“Hi. I’m CJ Cregg.” CJ said introducing herself, and holding out her hand with a smile. 

“Donna Moss.” Donna returned shaking her hand. 

“Oh, Donna Moss?” CJ sang looking back at Josh. “The lawyer from his father’s firm?” 

“Yes.” Donna said. “I work out of the firm’s Boston office.” 

“Boston.” CJ said with a hint of regret. “Wow, that’s far from here.” 

“Yeah, it was a bit of a long flight.” Donna agreed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys alone.” CJ said. “Josh, Matt Skinner.” 

“I’ll give him the message.” Donna laughed when Josh didn’t immediately respond. CJ chuckled and walked back into her office, closing the door behind her. “Are you all right?” she asked him. 

“You look...” he began. 

“I think you’ve already weighed in on how I look.” she laughed. “Can I take it that I look good from your lack of speech and not horrifying?” 

“Good?” he squeaked. “Amazing.” He was finally able to make his feet move as he came out from behind his desk. 

“Do I get my tour now?” she asked. 

“Nah, not with so many people here.” Josh said. “It’ll be better later at night without the frantic pre-event hustling around and less lights. The decorations will look better.” 

“This place looks beautiful at Christmas.” she said softly. 

“And it just got prettier.” 

“Josh, the motorcade’s leaving.” Sam announced walking into the office. He stopped when he saw the office’s occupants, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“We’re going over separate.” Josh replied. 

“Who’s your friend?” Sam asked smiling to Donna. 

“Sam, this is Donna.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Donna smiled at him. 

“Not near as nice as it is to meet you.” Sam smiled in return. “Josh, I’ll see you over there.” 

“Yup.” 

Sam took one more look at Donna and the look passing between she and Josh and smiled as he left the office. Josh turned towards the door and offered Donna his arm, which she immediately linked hers through, resting her other hand on top of his forearm. 

“You’ll make a much better accessory than this id tag.” she said.


	7. Soulmates

Donna thought the Congressional Christmas Party was amazing. For a few reasons. First, she never saw so many elegantly dressed people in one place before. Second, Yo Yo Ma played, and she absolutely adored Yo Yo Ma. And third, though Josh had to talk to many, many, many people, the entire night he either held her hand or had his arm around her waist. And that was a rock solid, strong arm; Donna was an arm girl, herself. He apologized many times for having been drawn into so many conversations. Donna made her way over to the bar a few feet away from Josh when he was engaged in a conversation with Matt Skinner. 

“She’s drop dead gorgeous.” Matt complimented looking past Josh to Donna a few feet behind him. Josh looked back at Donna and smiled. 

“Yeah.” he agreed. 

“Who is she?” Matt asked. “I mean, you told me her name, but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of her.” 

“She’s a lawyer with my father’s Boston office.” 

“Boston? Shit, man, that sucks.” 

“Yeah.” Josh agreed. “That is a bit of a draw back.” Donna returned to Josh’s side with a water. “You all right?” he asked. 

“It’s just a little warm in here.” she nodded. 

“I would have gotten you that.” 

“You were talking to the Congressman.” Donna reminded. 

“You can call me Matt, Donna.” Matt smiled. “Well, I’ll see you two later.” 

Donna dropped her empty water glass on the tray of a passing waiter and looked back to Josh. 

“Oh shit.” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Amy just trapped me in her tractor beam. It looks like she’s going to head this way.” 

“Do you dance?” Donna asked. 

“At these things?” he countered. “Never.” 

“Good. Then come dance with me.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor. When he wrapped his arms around her, she looked over in the direction of Amy to see her tight lipped watching them. 

“Who’s she with?” 

“John Tandy.” Josh answered unimpressed. “He’s a Congressman.” 

“You don’t like Congressman Tandy?” Donna asked. 

“He’s nice enough.” Josh shrugged. “She walks all over him and he gets a trophy girlfriend.” 

“Thank you for inviting me tonight, Josh.” she said softly. “This was amazing.” 

“Well, it was MUCH more bearable with you by my side.” he replied. She smiled up at him and decided to take a chance. She dropped her head onto his shoulder; his solid shoulder, she noted. She assumed by the way his arms came tighter around her that he liked her gesture. 

 

Donna checked her appearance in the mirror of the ladies lounge. Just as she was about to head back out to the party and Josh, she saw Amy appear in the mirror off to the side. 

“You’ve got quite a catch in Josh.” Amy said. 

“I’m sorry? Do I know you?” Donna knew exactly who Amy was from her television appearances and Josh pointing her out. 

“I’m Amy Gardner.” Amy introduced continuing to keep her distance. “I’m a lobbyist with NOW.” 

“Oh, well, I’m --“ 

“Donna Moss.” Amy finished. “I asked around.” 

“You did your homework before you came in here?” Donna asked. 

“You’re the Deputy Chief of Staff’s date and no one knows you.” Amy shrugged. “Naturally, everyone wanted to know who you were.” 

“I see.” Donna said. “And what else did you find out?” 

“You’re a lawyer from Boston.” Amy replied. 

“Yes, I am.” 

“CJ says you work for Josh’s father’s firm.” 

“Yes. I work with his sister.” Donna confirmed. 

“Ever think of relocating to Washington?” Amy asked. “This town could use more smart women.” 

“I’d never really considered it.” Donna replied, leaving off the ‘before.’ 

“Josh is really good in bed.” Amy announced. 

“Excuse me?” Donna replied surprised at the other woman’s announcement. 

“Josh.” Amy repeated. “He’s amazing in bed.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Donna said walking past her. 

Josh watched the door to the ladies room open and saw Donna exit towards him. A second later, he saw Amy leave and head away from her. His eyes widened with dread as Donna approached him. 

“Good God, what did she say to you?” he asked as Donna as she approached. She linked her hand with his and squeezed, which Josh took as a good sign. 

“I was right; she is a waste of space.” 

“Donna, tell me what she said to you.” 

“Not much.” Donna shrugged. “She did tell me you were good in bed.” Donna laughed as Josh’s eyes bugged out of her head and she decided to have a little fun with him. “Did you send her in there to tell me that?” 

“What?” he squeaked. “No!” 

“I believe the word she used was amazing.” Donna continued. 

“She said that?” he squeaked again. 

“Are you telling me she wasn’t telling the truth?” 

“Oh, no, she was.” he assured quickly. 

“Well, that’s good to know then.” Donna laughed. She leaned in to him and put her hand on his chest. Josh hoped she couldn’t feel his heart pounding underneath her hand. “Relax, Josh.” she smiled softly. 

Josh smiled and looked into her endless blue eyes that were sparkling back at him. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew that the thought that Amy may have said something bad about him to her nearly sent him into a panic attack. He wasn’t surprised Amy went in there after her. The few moments of the evening they were separated, he was pounced upon by various people about her. It wasn’t like Josh to be seen with someone that wasn’t a power player in town on his arm, so naturally Donna was a mystery to everyone. CJ said people had been asking her about her all night. 

“Ready to get out of here?” he asked her. 

“Okay.” she smiled.


	8. Soulmates

“You weren’t kidding when you said you had an endless supply of apples and peanut butter.” Donna laughed. They were back at Josh’s place dressed in pajamas on the couch with the midnight, or early morning, snack spread between them. 

“If I’m not mistaken, that was part of the deal.” Josh replied. “I’m no slouch, I always hold up my end of a bargain.” 

“I can see that.” she smiled. “I had a good time tonight.” 

“Getting whispered about, watching me work, and getting accosted by Amy in the bathroom?” Josh replied. 

“Being with you.” she countered. 

“Ah, I see.” he smiled lightly. He bounded off the couch and went into the kitchen emerging with two beers. Handing her one, he sat back down across from her. 

“You know, you’re a lot like your sister, but at the same time, very different.” Donna observed. 

“She being female, and me being male.” Josh said. 

“Well, you both went to law school, but you chose public service where there’s like no money, as opposed to what was probably a promising career as a litigator.” Donna noted. “Why?” 

“Well, it’s different for a son than it is a daughter.” Josh said. “Everyone expected me to follow the same course, and I did to a point. But, well, my father has this friend, Leo McGarry, he’s -- ” 

“Okay. I confess to not knowing like everyone in this town, but I’m not so out of touch I don’t know the name of the White House Chief of Staff. I watch CNN.” 

“Okay. Well, he and my father are old friends. He was the Secretary of Labor for a while, too.” Josh continued. “He used to come to the house, and he and my dad used to talk politics, and they’d get so heated in their debates that I was always more entertained watching them. As I got older, I noticed that Leo was talking about things that were on t.v., and I don’t know, I just got more interested in politics. Once you get sucked in, you start getting these crazy notions of changing the world. When you start having good ideas, people start to listen to you, soon it’s tough to give up.” 

“But everyone here has an opinion about everyone else.” Donna said. “It doesn’t bother you that people gossip about you; or say things that aren’t true; or even care who you date?” 

“People care who I date?” 

“There was more than one comment made tonight of surprise that you weren’t escorting Amy.” 

“I don’t care what they say.” Josh dismissed. “As long as they fall in line when I need them to, it doesn’t matter to me.” 

“Your sister says you’ve been down here a while.” 

“Yes, I have.” Josh said smiling at the thought of Donna talking to Joanie about him. 

“Do you ever think of doing anything else?” 

“No.” 

“What if you were caught in some big scandal?” 

“And what kind of scandal would that be?” 

“I don’t know. There’s always one in the news.” 

“Well, I’ve never done anything illegal, so I don’t think I have much to worry about.” Josh replied. “I may not be the nicest guy in town, but I’m one of the more honest ones.” 

“You’re not considered a nice guy?” 

“Not by republicans.” 

“I see.” 

“What else does my sister say?” he asked. 

“Stuff.” she smiled. 

“You’re not going to tell me?” 

“Nope.” 

“Because it’s bad?” 

“If it was bad, don’t you think I’d be in a hotel?” 

“I suppose.” he shrugged. “My father told me about the offer to come down here.” 

“Oh yeah?” she asked softly. She didn’t tell him, but she had found herself strongly considering it. She was pretty sure that she’d at least take him up on the temporary assignment. Then maybe if things went well, she’d transfer permanently. She really didn’t have much holding her to Boston specifically. 

“Tread carefully.” Josh warned. “It’s possible this is an elaborate matchmaking scheme of my mother’s.” 

“Well, they certainly pull out all the stops, if it is.” Donna laughed. 

“You have no idea how relentless my mother can be.” 

“If your sister is anything like her, I do.” Donna smiled. “You’ve obviously never experienced your sister at a shoe sale.” 

“No. I can’t say I’ve fallen victim to that.” 

“I don’t know.” Donna shrugged. “A matchmaking scheme might not be so bad.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Depends what I get out of the deal.” 

“If my mother is behind it,” Josh said. “do not settle for anything less than relocation expenses, a raise, and all your living expenses paid for while you’re on the temporary assignment.” 

“I don’t think they’ll go through all that trouble for me.” 

“I don’t think you understand the impression you made on my father.” Josh replied softly. “I promise you, they think you’re worth it.” 

“Well, I think I could go for the temporary assignment.” Donna said looking down at the snack between them. “There’s definitely things down here worth exploring for the possibility of a permanent transfer.” 

“There are?” 

“Sure.” she said. “You said the Cherry Blossoms are beautiful in the spring. I think I might want to see those.” 

He smirked at her, then dove towards her. She shrieked as he tickled her sides and they wrestled. 

“I give! I give!” she laughed. When he stilled his movements, they were inches away from each other. Donna felt that familiar jolt course through her whenever he was near. And boy was he near now. 

“Donna?” he said softly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Here’s the thing.” 

“There’s a thing?” 

“I really want to kiss you right now, but you’re staying at my house, and I don’t want you to think that I’m --“ 

“Hunting me?” she cut off. 

“Taking advantage.” he replied. 

“Oh. Well, would I be taking advantage of my host, if I kissed him then?” Donna asked. 

“Umm...I don’t think I’d be offended by that.” 

“Kay.” 

They stayed where they were for a few more moments, looking in each other’s eyes. Donna liked what she saw there. He looked truly interested in her and truly...something else. It had been a long time since someone looked at her like that. 

“Donna?” he asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“There’s no kissing happening.” he noted. 

“Yes, that is certainly a shame.” 

“One of us should probable rectify that.” 

“Kay.” 

Josh looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t ensorcelled with her. He didn’t know what he was, but he definitely had strong feelings where she was concerned. He had tried to keep his composure when she said she’d come down for the temporary assignment and consider a permanent transfer. He knew what she was saying. He should have been freaked out by that bit of information, but he wasn’t. He was excited. 

When the need to kiss her became too overwhelming, he finally leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He felt that shock go through him that he’d felt when he touched her. Her kiss was as illuminating as her smile. He deepened the kiss and she melded her body to his with a soft moan. She parted her lips and the exploration began. She was so sweet, and he couldn’t recall ever getting this feeling when he kissed a woman before. What was it about her? Any other time he kissed a woman, his immediate thoughts led to sex. But with her, he was perfectly content to do this for a while. He brought a hand up to her face, and he felt one of her hands drop to his waist, then slip under his shirt. If he felt a shock before when she touched him, it was nothing compared to what he felt when her fingers touched his bare skin. 

He broke away for air and looked down at her. Holy hell, she needed to stop looking at him like that. She looked up at him with a soft smile on her lips. 

“Wow.” she said. “It seems that mouth is conducive to more productive things than arguing.” 

“You have no idea.” he smirked.


	9. Soulmates

“Okay. I’m going to Washington.” Donna announced walking into Joanie’s office. 

“My father’s superior powers of persuasion?” Joanie smiled knowingly. 

“Maybe.” Donna said not meeting her eyes. 

“Or maybe it’s my brother’s powers of persuasion.” she teased. 

“He can be persuasive.” Donna agreed. 

“Is it possible that this apparent charm he claims to have actually exists?” 

“He is not without certain charms.” 

“Did you sleep with my brother?” 

“What?!” Donna shrieked. “No! How easy do you think I am?” 

“I’m just trying to figure out how charming and persuasive he is.” she shrugged. 

“There may have been a lot of kissing involved, “ Donna admitted, “but no sex.” 

“My brother kisses good enough to get you to move to Washington for six months?” 

“Do you really want the answer to that?” 

“No.” 

“Good.” 

“So, you and my brother?” Joanie smiled. Donna shrugged. She was trying to be nonchalant, but the enormous smile on her face was a dead giveaway. Joanie smiled in return for a moment, but the smile fell and she became serious. 

“Donna.” she said. “It’s pretty obvious that you’re developing feelings for my brother. And when I talk to him on the phone, I can hear him smiling, and I honestly can’t say that I remember when the last time I heard him this happy was. But, I want you to go into this with your eyes open.” 

Donna nodded to her friend more than a little intrigued by the sudden serious tone to the conversation. 

“My brother is relatively famous in that town. He actually has a fan club that has a website and everything.” Joanie began. This wasn’t news to Donna. The Congressional Christmas Party proved that point already. “There are people in that town that worship the ground he walks on, and there are people in that town that hate him and everything he stands for. And those people...well, they can be pretty aggressive in their quest to beat him.” 

“Well, it’s politics.” Donna said softly. “I would imagine it can get pretty cut throat. I mean, it’s the way the game is played, right?” 

“If you start dating him, you’ll become a part of that game. You could become a pawn in that game. Lesser decent people might try to use you to get at him. And they don’t care if the things they say on Face the Nation are true or not. You should be prepared for that.” 

“I can certainly take care of myself.” Donna said a little more quietly. 

“There’s also another issue.” Joanie hedged. This was the part that Josh would surely freak out on her for telling Donna, but Joanie truly thought they’d be good together, and she didn’t want things to get messed up because Donna was under a different impression, intentional or otherwise. 

“Okay.” 

“I don’t know what I’ve told you in the past about Josh when he was shot and his recovery.” 

“You told me he had bypass surgery for 14 hours and I remember asking you a few months later how he was doing and you said he was having nightmares.” 

“Well, there could be lasting effects of the surgery.” Joanie explained. “There might not be, but there could be. His cardiologist told us at the time that that could have taken years off his life. Josh took it with a grain of salt then, but...” 

“Joanie...” Donna began. “I appreciate this. I do. But if you’re trying to wave me off --“ 

“I swear to God, Donna, that’s the last thing I want to do.” Joanie said emphatically. “I mean, I think he’s just as much of a messy puddling pile of goo that you are right now, and I just don’t want you to be too shocked down the road is all.” 

“You think he’s a messy puddling pile of goo?” Donna asked smiling. 

“I do.” 

Donna smiled again and turned to walk out the door, before she made it over the threshold, she called over her shoulder, “I’m going to Washington.” 

Joanie watched the door for a minute before whispering, “Good.” 

 

“Well, aren’t you the talk of the town.” CJ announced dropping into a chair across the desk from Josh. 

“I usually am.” he replied looking up at her from his newspaper. “What’s everyone saying about me today?” 

“They all want to know who your beautiful blonde mystery date was to the Congressional Christmas Party.” 

“There’s nothing mysterious there, CJ.” he replied. “The answer is Donnatella Moss, a very beautiful, intelligent, witty, sexy, funny, enchanting, amazing, democratic, lawyer from Debevoise and Plimpton, who, incidentally, will be on special assignment to their new Washington DC office, thus bringing sunshine to my very existence.” 

“Okay. Who the hell are you?” CJ demanded. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You’re like....an un-Josh.” CJ said. 

“An un-Josh?” 

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but this happy you is freaking me out.” 

“Well, that’s unfortunate for you.” he smiled. 

“Some people are saying you’re just biding your time until Amy breaks up with Tandy again.” 

“That’s absolutely not the case.” Josh replied. “I can’t say I’m interested in another blood-letting. Feel free to squash anyone who says that like a bug.” 

“So you seem pretty taken with Donna.” CJ smiled. 

“What’s not to be taken with?” 

“Well, if there’s anyone in this administration that deserves to be happy, it’s you.” CJ replied. 

“I don’t know what that means, but okay.” 

“Well, you seem to sacrifice the most of all of us.” CJ said quietly. “So I guess I just think you should get something in return.” 

“Other than the personal satisfaction of serving my country, and you know, a more impressive resume?” 

“Yeah, more than that.” 

“I see.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Not really.” 

“Okay. Well, I don’t know her, but she’s certainly beautiful and she seems to make you happy.” CJ said rising out of her chair. “So, in that vein, I hope things work out for you.” 

“Thanks.”


	10. Soulmates

“What’s got you so glum?” Joanie asked walking into Donna’s office. 

“Why would you think I’m glum?” Donna asked staring at her laptop aimlessly with her head in her hand. 

“Oh, no reason.” Joanie smirked. “Got any New Years plans?” 

“No.” she sighed. She had secretly hoped that she could make a quick hop down to Washington, but with all the work she had to do before she transferred down there, it just wasn’t going to be possible. Luckily, she hadn’t mentioned anything to Josh about the possibility. 

“Well, my parents are have a big New Years party, and you are under orders by my father, and your boss, to attend.” Joanie announced. 

“A big New Years party?” Donna wasn’t particularly in the mood for a big party, but maybe being around Josh’s family would make her feel a little better about missing him. 

“Yup. And you should really go because you’re the only junior partner invited.” Joanie said. “Plus, you’ll get to meet two of the partners heading up the DC office.” 

“So, this is like a work thing?” 

“I guess.” Joanie replied. “But I have it on good authority that there will be Jello shots.” 

“Joanie’s Famous Jello Shots?” Donna smiled. 

“They will be making an appearance for a select few who are more interested in getting shitfaced than they are hobnobbing with a bunch of old lawyers.” Joanie said. 

“So, there’s like a sub-party going on.” Donna said. It was hard not to be affected by her friend’s enthusiasm. 

“Something like that.” 

“Okay. Count me in.” 

“All right, then. We’ll cut out of here around 7, after traffic.” 

 

Donna couldn’t help but smile as they pulled up to Noah and Sarah’s house. Her last visit here was so happy. There were many cars already at the house, and Joanie zipped right by the valet service the Lymans employed for the evening and scooted right into the garage. Right next to a BMW SUV. 

“Your parents have the same car as Josh.” Donna immediately noticed. Joanie looked over and cringed. 

“Well, like father like son.” she said. “Let’s go in through the kitchen. You can blend right into the party without having to be introduced to 100,000 people right off the bat. We’ll get our bags later.” 

Donna followed Joanie around the back of the house and in through the kitchen door. There was a small mudroom right off the kitchen where they hung their coats off. Sarah Lyman was in the kitchen talking to the caterer when she saw them come in. Her face lit up when she saw them. “You made it!” she exclaimed hugging them both. “Oh, Donna, we’re so happy you could come.” 

“Thank you for having me.” Donna smiled. 

“Just go ahead into the house and mingle. There’s plenty of food out, the bar is set up in the dining room, and Joanie’s Famous Jello Shots are safely hidden in the refrigerator in Noah’s den, where there’s another bar.” Donna’s eyes widened at the extravagance put into this New Year’s party. Caterers, valet, two bartenders. “I know, dear, this party got out of hand years ago!” 

Joanie led Donna into the den and over to the private refrigerator in the corner and snuck out a Jello shot for herself and Donna. 

“Down the hatch.” Joanie toasted. 

“Cheers.” Donna laughed in return as they pushed the Jello squares down their throats. 

“Okay. Let’s get a real drink.” 

Joanie was immediately drawn into a conversation with several people by the bar, so Donna took her white wine and made her way out of the den. She wandered through the dining room and into the living room. Her eyes wandered over in the direction of the large staircase that led upstairs to the bedrooms. She wondered if Sarah and Noah would think her some kind of lunatic if she slept in Josh’s room that night. Probably. She noticed somebody walking down the stairs and kept her gaze trained to the stairs. Khaki legs came into view first, followed by a brown v-neck sweater, then finally Josh. He was looking in the direction of the living room when he walked down the stairs, and stopped when his eyes fell on her. She was standing there with her jaw opened and her glass of wine in her hand. She was sure she was doing Joanie’s fish face impression. 

Josh moved first, coming the rest of way down the stairs, and she stepped towards the archway of the living room. Without so much of a hello, his hands came up to her face and he kissed her, turning her around out of the living and just inside the hallway, up against the wall. Donna was vaguely aware of the glass of wine in her hand and then a flash of light. They broke apart and looked in the direction of the kitchen where Joanie was standing with her camera snapping a picture. 

“Mom!” she called towards the kitchen. “They found each other!” 

Sarah Lyman emerged from the kitchen into the hallway and put her hand over her heart and smiled at the sight of Josh and Donna in each other’s arms up against the wall. 

“There was a plan.” Josh surmised looking accusingly at his mother and sister. “You told me Donna had plans tonight.” 

“Well, she did.” Joanie hedged. “As soon as I made some for her.” 

“Go away.” he ordered them. Joanie and Sarah smiled and moved past them into the living room. “I was going to surprise you in Boston, I had a few days off.” 

“Really?” she asked. 

“Is that okay?” 

“That’s very okay.” she leaned up and kissed him again and he wrapped one arm around her waist and kept the other on her cheek. “You must have missed me.” she said breathlessly. 

“You could say that.” he replied huskily. 

“I missed you, too.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

He kissed her again before finally breaking apart and leading her back into the living room. Josh and Donna’s growing affection for each other did not go unnoticed by Josh’s family. Since they’d discovered each other’s presence in the house, they had been joined at the hip, stealing kisses when they weren’t engaged in a conversation with someone, always touching in some way, holding hands or wrapping an arm around the other. Joanie, Noah, and Josh introduced Donna around the house to the other guests. Donna met many lawyers from the New York office, and a few from the Washington office, one of which was a woman about Donna’s age who didn’t look very friendly. 

“Did they ride up with you?” Donna asked Josh subtly pointing in the direction of the lawyers from DC. 

“No.” he said. “I drove alone.” 

“Well, I guess being by yourself is better than those guys.” she smiled. “They look like a barrel of laughs.” 

“Well, now you get to call them co-workers.” Josh said. “For six months anyway. I don’t know how you’re going to survive with them.” 

“Well, maybe a brash, sexy politician will come spirit me away for lunch.” Donna smiled. 

“I think that could be arranged.” he smiled. 

“Yeah? You think your friend Sam would mind?” she quipped. She laughed when he pulled her to him and kissed her again quickly. He pulled away and led her out of the living room. “Come on.” he said. 

“Where are we going?” 

He led her through the kitchen and out to the mudroom where she and Joanie had come in. 

“Bundle up.” he said taking his coat off the hook. She looked at him skeptically and she took her jacket off the hook, tied her scarf around her neck, shoved her wool hat on her head and hands into gloves. He grabbed her gloved hand in hers and pulled her out the door. 

“I feel like I’m a 16 year old sneaking out.” Donna laughed as he led her across the snow covered back yard to the edge of a tree line. “Where are we going?” 

“The pond.” 

Donna knew from her stay here at Thanksgiving and her walk with him in the snow that there was a pond on the property not too far from the house, though why he wanted to go there in the dark and cold was beyond her. They could still hear the noise from the house as they reached the pond. 

“Look up.” he said. 

Donna looked up and gasped. It was almost a full moon and the there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. “God.” she sighed. “I haven’t seen stars like this in years.” 

“I know.” he said looking over at her as she looked up and turned around to get a better look at the winter night sky. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

“Breathtaking.” 

She heard the tone of his voice and looked over at him to find him looking directly at her. She slowly crossed the few steps towards her. 

“Thanks for thinking of this.” she said softly. Back at the house they could hear the countdown to midnight begin. 

“We forgot our champagne.” he said softly. 

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll need it, do you?” 

He smiled in return as they heard the crowd at the house reach one and cheer. She leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped his arms around her, kissing him back. 

“Happy New Year, Donnatella.” 

“Happy New Year, Joshua.”


	11. Soulmates

Donna slowly opened the door to the guest room and stepped out into the hall. Josh’s room was next to hers and she stood there trying to gather her courage before she chickened out. Just as she had decided to go back into her room, his door cracked open and he peeked his head into the hallway. When he saw her, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her through the doorway. 

“Someone had the same idea I did.” he said kissing her up against the door. She squeaked when he latched onto her earlobe and he quickly shushed her. “My parents will hear you.” he hissed. 

“Are you kidding me?” she laughed. 

“No.” 

“Josh, you’re a big boy. I don’t think you have to hide a girl in your bedroom anymore.” 

“Yeah? What if we were in your parents’ house?” 

“No way would you be in my room right now.” 

“See? 

“Okay. This is ridiculous.” Donna said pulling back. “We’re two consenting adults. This shouldn’t be an issue.” 

“Consenting adults is a term people use when referring to sex. We are not having sex in my parents’ house with them like two doors away.” 

“Haven’t you ever rebelled?” 

“Yeah. I didn’t become a lawyer.” 

“You mostly didn’t become a lawyer.” 

“Oh, and I suppose you were the poster child for teen angst?” 

“I did my fair share of rebelling.” 

“You just admitted to me that there’s no way I’d even be in your bedroom right now if we were at your parents’ house.” 

“And then I brought up the consenting adults thing.” she reminded. 

“No sex in my parents’ house.” he said with finality. As if to emphasize his point, he backed up and sat down on his bed and crossed his arms. Donna watched him for a second. It probably took a lot of restraint for him to stick to his guns here. It was plainly obvious by his reaction to her all night that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But he was stuck in this scared teenager mode, and she couldn’t say she blamed him because she WOULD be just as freaked out at her parents’ house. Tomorrow night they’d be in her apartment in Boston and could do whatever they wanted...ooh... whatever they wanted sounded fun. 

She suddenly grinned at him and his eyebrows shot up into his forehead in suspicion. She slowly crossed over to him and stood right between his legs. She smiled as his hands seemed magnetically drawn to her hips. 

“Okay. I can respect the no sex in your parents’ house thing.” she said dropping her voice. “But I at least get to sample the coming attractions, right?” 

“The coming....what...what do you mean?” he sputtered. 

In response to his perfectly adorable question, she pulled her tank top over her head and stood before him naked from the waist up. 

He froze for a second before snapping his eyes shut and covering them with his hands for good measure. “Get away from the t.v., Carol Ann!” he grumbled into his hands. 

“Josh...” she whispered huskily. She moved to straddle him and pushed him back onto the bed his hands pressed firmly over his eyes, and she perched above him. 

“They’re right there, aren’t they?” he whimpered in his temporarily blinded state. 

“Open your eyes.” she ordered seductively. 

“If I open my eyes, I’ll want to do things to them.” 

“That would be the point.” she chuckled. “This isn’t a museum, you’re allowed to touch the exhibit.” 

“You’re killing me here, Donna.” he whined. “I swear to God my head’s going to explode.” 

She reached down and slid her hand down into his pajama pants and began to stroke him. His eyes flew open then and she smiled. 

“Okay. That’s not...that’s...you can’t...holy shit, that feels amazing.” 

“Coming attractions, Josh.” she whispered against his ear and before he knew what was happening, his hand came up to her breast and he gently ran his thumb across it, making her gasp a bit. When she closed her eyes, he rolled her onto her back and captured the other one in his mouth. Yes...coming attractions were nice. 

 

“So, I couldn’t sleep last night.” Joanie announced at the breakfast table the next morning, where she, Josh and Donna were stretched out lazily with coffee and newspapers. “You would have thought that working all day, driving down from Boston, eating a lot and drinking more than a little would have made me tired, but I had a hard time falling asleep.” 

“What’s your point?” Josh asked. 

“In my boredom, I decided to do a bed check.” she smiled slyly. Josh choked and sputtered into his coffee cup. Donna, sitting next to him, started smacking him on the back, when it appeared he had collected himself, she started rubbing his back slowly for a minute. 

“That’s not helping our case.” he croaked to her with a grin. 

“Imagine my surprise when my friend wasn’t available for a kitchen raid.” she sighed dramatically. 

“Don’t worry, she wasn’t bored.” Josh smirked. 

“I wonder what mom’s going to say.” Joanie teased. 

“She’s going to say your brother is an adult, Joan, and it’s about time he found a nice girlfriend instead of a shrew.” Sarah replied walking into the kitchen with Noah behind her. Josh looked mortified, but his mother just kissed him on the forehead as she walked by and Donna giggled. 

“You could at least, you know, feign embarrassment here.” Josh said to her. 

“I could.” she shrugged. 

“You don’t want them to think you’re the wrong kind of girl.” 

“I don’t think they think I’m the wrong kind of girl.” 

“On the contrary, Joshua.” Noah smirked. “We think she’s just the right kind of girl.”


	12. Soulmates

“You have a cat?” 

“I have a cat.” 

“You have a cat.” 

“Are you allergic?” 

“No. I HATE cats.” 

“Oh. Well you’ll like Morticia.” Donna assured as the black cat rubbed itself along Josh’s jean clad calves. 

“You named your cat Morticia?” she asked. “How am I supposed to like a cat named after a freaky t.v. character?” 

“Morticia wasn’t creepy.” 

“She was supposed to be.” 

“I got her on Halloween.” Donna explained. “I bought a black cat on Halloween. It only seemed right to keep with the theme.” 

“You bought a black cat on Halloween and named her Morticia?” Josh asked. “Is this when I find out that you actually practice witchcraft and have a coven, and like, my happy world that I’ve created the past few weeks comes crashing down around me?” 

“You can’t be with a witch?” Donna asked turning to look at him. 

“That would be what some might refer to as a skeleton in the Deputy Chief of Staff of the United States’ closet; though I suppose that would keep with your little theme.” 

She paused and arched a brow at him. “Okay. Well, I was going to go further with the charade and give you a hard time about me being Wiccan and stuff. I had a whole thing going in my head, but I’ve decided against it. I’m plain old Protestant. You can bring me out in public still.” 

“Does that mean the cat’s name is NOT Morticia?” 

“No. All that’s true.” she laughed. She dropped her bag on a kitchen chair as he did the same and she ran her hands up his chest inside his jacket, as his arms circled around her. “So, what are we going to do with our day?” she asked coyly. 

“Well, I’ve seen Boston.” Josh replied. “I say we stay in.” 

“I agree.” 

 

“Donna, the cat’s lying on my chest.” Josh mumbled into the top of Donna’s head. 

“She likes you.” 

“She’s freaking me out.” 

“She’s declawed.” 

“Are you taking her to Washington?” 

“Of course.” 

“Crap.” he sighed. “I hate cats.” 

“She’ll change your mind.” Donna assured. 

“Not likely.” 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Donna said snuggling closer to him under the covers as his arm closed tighter around her. 

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“You told me not to go to Washington for less than paid relocation expenses, paid living expenses down there while on the temporary assignment, and a raise.” 

“Um...yes, I did.” 

“Imagine my surprise when that’s exactly what your father said.” 

“Well, I know him well.” 

“Or maybe it’s a conspiracy.” 

“He did talk to me about you going down there.” Josh confessed. “I told you, he’s really impressed by you. And they’ve got like one lawyer there right now that’s licensed in federal court. Everyone else is state and district stuff.” 

“It’s still suspect.” 

“I can’t control what Debevoise does or doesn’t offer you.” he said. “But for my part, I have no problem getting down on my knees and begging.” 

Donna smiled and perched her head up on his chest to look at him, a movement Josh was happy to see, caused the cat to jump off him. “What happened to the master negotiator?” she joked. “Where’d he go?” 

“You got naked; you win.” he countered. “So now I’ll just skip all negotiations and go right to begging.” 

“That’s it? All I have to do is get naked?” 

“Apparently.” 

“Hmm...that’s some power I have over you.” 

“It would appear so.” 

“So, let’s say if I did this...” she said getting up and straddling him naked. 

“Wow.” 

“If I did something like this, would you tell me launch codes?” 

“I think it’s a good thing right now that I don’t know them.” he replied. 

“State secrets?” 

“I’m not really sure I know them either.” 

“For crying out loud, what DO you know?” 

“I know stuff 15 minutes before it hits CNN.” he said. 

“Well, you’re no fun.” she scoffed dropping back to his side. 

“Hey!” he protested. “I can be plenty fun! Get back up there!” 

“I think the moment’s passed.” she sighed dramatically. She squealed as he turned and started tickling her. “I give! I give!” 

“I see you’re not without YOUR weaknesses, too.” he smirked staying perched over her. 

She reached up and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “No. I’m not without my weaknesses.”


	13. Soulmates

“So, Donna’s down here now?” Sam asked Josh after work one night in Josh’s apartment. 

“Yeah.” he said. 

“How long’s she been down here?” 

“‘bout two weeks.” 

“And you two are, like, seriously seeing each other?” Sam questioned. 

“Seriously seeing each other?” Josh replied. “I don’t know what that means. I’m not seeing anyone else, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Is she?” 

“She doesn’t know anyone down here.” 

“Hmm.” 

“What’s that for?” 

“I don’t know. There’s a change in you.” 

“A change? What kind of change?” he demanded. 

“Well, for one, you leave work at a decent hour. You’re always gone now around 7. You used to stay a lot later than that.” Sam pointed out. “Today, you left at 5.” 

“I left at 5 today because I’m sick as a dog over here, Sam.” Josh said. “That’s why Jackie had you drop all this stuff by. I’m not sure I’m going in tomorrow.” 

“YOU’RE going to take a sick day?” Sam asked amazed. 

“I don’t have much of a choice. My mother called Leo.” 

“Your mother called in sick for you?” 

“It would appear so.” Josh said dryly. 

There was a knock on Josh’s apartment door and he went over and peered through the peep hole. “Oh shit.” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Donna.” Josh announced. “She looks pissed.” 

“Well, that didn’t take you long.” Sam muttered. “What’d you do?” 

“I have no idea.” 

He opened the door and she stepped a few feet into the apartment. She had a covered dish tucked under one arm and a duffel bag and her briefcase slung over her shoulder. She leaned over and kissed him, putting her hand up to his cheek. 

“Geez, baby, why didn’t you tell me you were sick? You’re burning up!” She walked into the kitchen and put the dish on the counter and her bags on a chair. She reached into her purse for something and came back over to stand before him where he was gaping at her dumbfounded. She took advantage of his open mouth to pop a thermometer in it. He looked at her surprised and she led him back to the couch where she gently pushed him down. 

“Hi, Donna!” Sam greeted from his position in a chair in the corner. 

“Oh God! Sam, right? I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you over there! How are you?” 

“I’m well, and you?” 

“Oh, I’m great.” she smiled. 

“Like the new job?” 

“Well, it’s the same job, different office.” she replied. 

“How do you like Washington so far?” 

“Oh it’s great! Josh has been showing me around after work.” she smiled. 

“We’d been wondering where he’s been disappearing to so early.” Sam said. 

“Early?” Donna frowned. “He hasn’t been getting to me until like 7:30.” 

“Yeah, that’s early for Josh.” Sam said. “He normally works 14 to 16 hour days.” 

“No wonder he got sick.” Donna murmured turning her attention back to Josh and lightly running her hand down his face. She took the thermometer out of his mouth and held it up. “101. Not good, lay down.” 

Josh sighed and laid down on the couch as he was told. He was more than a little surprised by this treatment, but wasn’t about to argue. Donna sat on the edge of the couch and lightly stroked his hair. 

“Your sister told me you were sick.” Donna said. “Why didn’t I hear it from you?” 

“I told you I wasn’t feeling well.” he shrugged. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me you were THIS bad.” When she noticed him shivering she stood up and retrieved a blanket from the hall closet and threw it over him. 

“My past girlfriends never bothered when I was sick. They just made themselves scarce until I felt better.” he said by way of answer. 

“Okay, well for future reference, I’m not them.” she admonished. “If you feel this shitty, I want to know about it. I made you chicken noddle soup.” 

You MADE me chicken noddle soup or you BOUGHT me chicken noodle soup.” 

“I made it.” she said. “I can cook, you know.” She smiled and moved back to the kitchen. Josh heard her moving around. It sounded like she was heating the soup up in the microwave. 

“She made you soup?” Sam asked as soon as Donna was out of ear shot. 

“You see why I’ve been leaving early?” Josh shot back. “I seriously think I might be in love with this woman.” 

“I think I’m in love with her now, too.” 

“Back off.” 

“I’m just saying.” Sam replied. “She’s nothing like the any of your other girlfriends. She’s not remotely your type.” 

“Yeah.” Josh agreed. “It looks like I’m sick of my type.” 

“Does she have any single friends?” 

“She just got here, Sam.” Josh reminded him sitting up more on the couch. He wasn’t comfortable laying down when Sam was there. It made him think back to days when he couldn’t get out of bed. “She doesn’t know anybody. I’m, like, doing my best over here to try to convince her to stay permanently.” He sat up more and looked towards the kitchen, noticing her stuff at the table. “Hey, baby, what’s all that stuff?” 

“What stuff?” she called back. 

“What’d you bring with you?” 

Donna poked her head out of the kitchen and looked over at him. “Your sister said you were ordered to take tomorrow off. I’m going to stay with you tonight and I’ll work from here tomorrow.” She disappeared back into the kitchen, not noticing Josh’s jaw drop and the astounded look he shared with Sam. 

Donna reentered the living room carrying two bowls of steaming soup. She handed one to Josh, then turned and handed the other one to Sam. “You take this one.” she said to Sam. “If you’ve been around him, he probably gave you whatever he’s got.” Wide eyed, Sam took the soup from Donna and she disappeared back into the kitchen. He looked over at Josh with his look of amazement. 

“This is what I’m saying.” Josh nodded. 

“Pleeease, can I have her, Josh?” Sam pleaded picking up his spoon from the bowl. 

“No way. This Donna’s mine, go find your own.” he refused. 

“She gave me soup.” Sam said, taking a sip. “Ooh! She gave me really good soup!” 

Donna returned from the kitchen with a bowl for herself and sat down on the couch with Josh with her legs crossed. 

“Baby, are you sure you want to be here? What if it’s the flu?” he asked her. 

“I’ve had a flu shot.” she said. “I’ll take my chances. You really aren’t used to having someone take care of you when you’re sick?” 

“I told you, Amy and Mandy weren’t the nurturing types.” 

“Yeah, Amy doesn’t strike me as someone that cares about other people.” Donna said. “Stop wigging out, baby. I’m really good at taking care of people. Just relax.” 

“Kay.” 

“Well, then, it looks like you’re in good hands, Josh.” Sam said rising out of his chair. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Thanks for bringing that stuff by.” Josh said from the couch. 

“It was really good to see you again, Donna.” Sam smiled to her. 

“Thanks, Sam.” she smiled back. “You, too.” 

Sam disappeared through the door with one last goofy grin at Josh. Donna put the soup bowls back in the kitchen and returned to the living room. She sat down on the end of the couch, patted her lap, and looked expectantly at Josh. Josh, however, was giving her an extremely wary look. 

“What?” she asked. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” she said. “You should lay down, you’re sick.” 

“If you’re bucking for Super Girlfriend, you won the title weeks ago.” 

“Super Girlfriend?” Donna laughed. 

“This is like an alternate universe for me.” Josh said. “Women I date don’t do these kinds of things.” 

“Oh, well women who actually care about the man they’re dating do.” Donna countered. “So lay down and shut up already.” 

“Okay. You don’t have to tell me twice.” he said dropping his head down to her lap. 

“No, apparently you need to be told more than twice.” She grinned. She threw the blanket over him, bent over to kiss his forehead, and then began to stroke his hair. Josh looked up at her with sleepy eyes. He joked to Sam that he thought he was in love with her. The truth was, he just adored her. She was so different than any woman he’d dated before and she was here when he was sick, which spoke volumes in his world, and he felt absolutely awful right now. Sam was right; he had changed a bit, but it was his work habits that changed. He still put in 11 and 12 hour days, but now he had a reason to leave the office at night. Jackie had joked to him that she hoped he married Donna; she said she was getting a social life back again and wasn’t willing to give it up. As for Josh, he had five and a half months to convince her to stay with him forever.


	14. Soulmates

Donna woke up later that night and rolled over. She was expecting to come in contact with Josh, but the bed was empty. She sat up and looked out the bedroom door and saw the light in the kitchen was on. She got out of bed and shuffled down to the kitchen. Josh was standing in the kitchen, leaning up against the kitchen counter with his head back and his eyes closed. 

“You okay?” she asked when she saw him. 

He looked at her quickly and nodded. “Did I wake you up?” 

“No.” she admitted, “the bed was empty. Do you feel all right?” 

“No, but that’s not why I got up.” 

“Nightmare?” 

He was stunned for a minute. He wasn’t expecting her to say that. “Why do you ask that?” he asked quickly. 

She shrugged back and walked a little closer to him. “A couple of years ago, I remember asking Joanie how you were doing after she came back to work from staying with you that summer, I just remember her saying you were doing better, but that you were having nightmares.” 

“I can’t believe she told you that.” 

“Why?” 

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing.” 

“I would think it would give anyone nightmares.” she said. She put a gentle hand on his arm and rubbed up and down. “Do they happen a lot?” 

“No.” 

“Anything I can do?” 

“Not really. It’s done now, I woke up.” 

“Kay.” she nodded. She felt kind of helpless at that moment. She wished there was *something* she could do. “Ready to try and go back to sleep?” 

“I’m not really tired.” he confessed. 

“Yeah, but you’re sick, so you should really lay down anyway.” she said. 

“I don’t want to keep you up.” 

“Well, if you stay out here, I’ll just lie in there and worry about you, so come back in.” she said. “Besides, if I’m tired tomorrow, I’ll just take a nap with you.” 

“You’re really going to stay here tomorrow?” he asked as he let her lead him back to the bedroom. He still couldn’t believe how attentive she was because he was sick. This was amazing to him. His mother and sister were the only two women who ever showed any interest when he was sick. Sure, CJ and Jackie did, but they didn’t stay with him and take care of him. 

“I don’t have to go to court tomorrow and I don’t have any appointments. I can work here.” Donna said. “You’re not going to whine all day and bug the hell out of me, are you?” 

“I might.” 

“Try not to.” 

She lifted up the covers and he crawled under them as she got into bed on the other side. She pulled him close and he rested his head on her chest. He said he wasn’t tired, but all evidence was to the contrary as he drifted off to sleep a few minutes later as she gently stroked his hair. 

What the hell was wrong with these women he dated? Amy and this Mandy person? How could they not want to take care of him when he was sick? Was he with one of them at the time he got shot? She couldn’t imagine someone abandoning him then. How could these women in this town just look at him and see a title or a political position? Donna was an educated woman, who researched the candidates in an election year to make an informed decision, but quite frankly, she didn’t even know what a Deputy Chief of Staff did. Until she met Josh, she didn’t even know the country HAD a Deputy Chief of Staff, yet here were these women that wanted to sleep with him just because he was one? That made no sense to her. SHE wanted to sleep with him because he was amazing, and smart, and good looking, and funny, and genuinely interested in her. She took an interest in what he did for a living because she cared about him and that’s what he cared about. 

Did she just care about him? No. She was pretty sure she was in love with him. Oh great, Donna, she thought to herself, you’re down here two weeks and you fall in love with the guy already? Yeah because THAT’S not the makings of a psycho woman. Tell him that now and he’ll be sure to run for the hills. If he’s not used to women caring enough to take care of him while he’s sick, his head will explode if one tells him she loves him. For crying out loud, she’d known him barely three months. 

She dropped a soft kiss on his forehead and pulled him closer. She had five and a half months to make him fall in love with her, too. 

 

Donna had her lap top balanced on the arm of the couch and end table as she tapped at the keys. Josh dozed in her lap. It was quite the domestic scene that neither had commented upon; things had pretty much gone that way all day. Josh hadn’t turned into the whiny man Donna thought he would the next day, though she suspected it was just because he felt too crappy to. He literally just did what he was told and went where she pointed. 

The phone rang and she snatched it out of the cradle on the first ring. 

“Hello?” she greeted softly into the phone. 

“Who the hell is this?” barked a voice on the other end. 

“Donna. Who’s this?” 

“Leo McGarry.” 

“Hi, Mr. McGarry. What can I do for you?” 

“Put Josh on, please.” 

“He’s sick.” 

“I’m aware of that.” 

“Well, is it important?” she asked innocently. 

“Is it important?” Leo asked incredulously. “He’s the my Deputy Chief of Staff, I’m the Chief of Staff to the President of the United States and I’m calling from the White House. No. Why would it be important?” 

“Okay. I’ll let him know you called then.” She disconnected the call and put it back in the cradle. No sooner had she taken her hand off the phone then an arm snaked by her like lighting and snatched it up again, dialing furiously. 

“Hey Margaret, it’s Josh.” mumbled the prone form next that had returned to her lap. “Leo just called. Yeah, I know she did.” Donna saw him smile into the phone. “What’s up Leo? She didn’t know.” Donna looked down at him so she could watch his facial expressions while he was on the phone. He seemed frustrated as she heard what sounded like barking coming through the phone on the other end. Josh put a hand over his eyes and sighed. “What do you want, Leo?” He listened for a minute. “Have Sam call Miller and Watley, they’ll help him out. Yes, I’ll be in tomorrow.” Josh disconnected the call and reached past Donna to hang the phone up, then returned to his position in her lap and looked up at her, smiling. “I can’t believe you did that.” 

“He shouldn’t be sarcastic with someone who doesn’t know him.” she shrugged. 

“He didn’t know WHAT to do with that.” 

“What’s he do with your mother when she calls in sick for you?” she countered. 

“Nothing. He’s afraid of my mother.” 

“Well, tell him your mother’s got a teammate now.”


	15. Soulmates

Josh and CJ were in Josh’s office strategizing when the phone rang. Josh grabbed it on the first ring. 

“Josh Lyman.” 

“There is an embarrassingly large display of lilies in my office.” announced a voice on the other end. 

“Hey.” he greeted smiling. 

“Lilies for Valentine’s Day?” 

“No. Lilies for taking care of me when I was sick.” 

“I must have done a good job.” she smiled. “This is quite the display. So, the roses are coming later then?” 

“I do not do roses on Valentine’s Day.” Josh countered. “Roses send the wrong message.” 

“Roses don’t send a message of love?” Donna frowned. 

“No. Roses say, oh shit, I forgot Valentine’s Day was coming so please accept these overpriced flowers that are going to be brown and crunchy in two days because they were mass produced for the holiday and I was too self-absorbed to actually put the thought into the gift.” 

Donna paused as she absorbed that little tirade. “Well, all right then.” She looked up as she saw a courier at her office door and she waved him in. “Hold on, there’s a courier here.” 

“This is probably your gift.” Josh smiled. He looked over at CJ, who was grinning back at him. He thought for sure he’d have seen her roll her eyes. 

“Tickets for the Boston Pops at the Kennedy Center.” Donna sighed sweetly into the phone. 

“And I’ll even feed you, too, if you can get out of there early.” Josh smirked. 

“Kay.” 

“I’ll pick you up at your place at 6?” 

“Yup.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

Josh hung up the phone and looked over at CJ, who was still grinning at him. “What?” he demanded. 

“You’re just so happy!” she smiled. “It’s just strange to see you this content. I’ve never seen you in love.” 

“What makes you think I’m in love?” he asked his eyes widening in horror. 

“Well, Josh, you’re obvious.” 

“How obvious, CJ?” he asked frantically. “Obvious to you because you know me or like obvious to everyone?” 

“What’s the matter?” CJ laughed. 

“I don’t want to freak Donna out.” Josh replied. 

“Oh. Well, I’ve only met Donna once.” CJ reminded. “I can’t really say if you’re obvious around her.” 

“You only met her the one time?” 

“Yup. You’re hiding her away.” 

“Okay. Well, I need to know if I’m obvious around her, too, so I know if I should tone it down a bit. I don’t want to scare her too soon.” 

“But it’s okay to scare her later?” 

“I don’t want to scare her at all.” 

“Okay. Now you’re coming unhinged, mi amore.” 

“Seriously, CJ!” Josh squeaked. “I’m crazy in love with this woman, but I don’t want to freak her out by moving too fast. Okay. I need a plan.” 

“What do you want me to do, Josh? Tail you with a pair of binoculars and radio in when I think you’re being too obvious?” CJ joked. But Josh paused and looked at her like she was brilliant. “No! I work for the President of the United States, Joshua. I’m a very important woman with two college degrees and I don’t follow people around at night like a bad Magnum PI episode!” 

Josh fell back into his chair with a frustrated sigh. “Help me, CJ.” he pleaded. “This is important to me.” 

CJ sighed and grinned over his lovesick expression. Normally, she would take joy in giving him a hard time in a situation like this, but the truth was, she was just so happy for him that she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“All right. Let’s go to the Hawk and Dove after work tomorrow. I’ll gather the gang, you get Donna and bring her. It’ll give us all the chance to get to know her better.” 

“You’re a lifesaver, CJ.” 

“The things I do for these boys.” CJ muttered rising out of her chair as Jackie came into his office carrying a large gift basket. 

“Either you’re a great kisser, or you’re not as hopeless at the relationship thing as you think.” Jackie announced putting the basket on Josh’s desk. “This thing’s got about ten different kinds of gormet coffee in it.” 

“Oh, mi amore.” CJ cooed unwrapping the plastic around the basket. “Good catch! Does Donna know you or what? Gormet coffee? She’s brilliant! Let’s brew some of this up!”A goofy grin spread across 

Josh’s face and he looked up at CJ. “Do you see, CJ?” he smiled. “Do you see why I can’t let her move back to Boston?” 

 

“This is the one who hung up on Leo?” Toby asked as he approached the table Josh and Donna were sitting at a corner table in the Hawk and Dove. Toby reached down a hand to Donna and she tentatively shook it. Josh had warned her of Toby’s gruff demeanor and now she was a little nervous. He had his arm around the back of her chair and he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. 

“Toby, this is Donna Moss.” Josh introduced as Toby sat down. “Donna, this is Toby Ziegler, our communications director, and here come Sam and CJ, you’ve already met them.” CJ and Sam greeted Donna warmly and sat down around the table. 

“Donna, that coffee you sent was amazing.” CJ complimented. “I hope you don’t mind we busted into it.” 

“Not at all.” Donna smiled. “I figured Josh would want to drink something better than mud when he’s there late. I don’t know if I’ve ever met anyone who drinks as much coffee as he does.” CJ smiled as she saw Donna drop her hand casually on Josh’s leg, which was currently raised casually with his ankle resting on his other leg. CJ couldn’t remember when she’d seen him so relaxed last. 

“Toby.” Josh and Sam chorused. 

“Toby drinks more coffee than Josh does.” Sam said. 

“You put a lot of late nights in, too?” Donna asked Toby. 

“Toby and Sam are our speechwriters.” Josh explained. “Toby prefers to work late at night.” 

“Ah, when it’s quiet and no one’s bugging you.” Donna nodded to Toby. 

“Right.” Toby said. People usually looked at him funny when they find out about the hours he keeps, but she seemed to think it was perfectly normal. 

“I’ll do that when I’m getting ready for a trial.” Donna admitted. “It’s peaceful late at night; it’s inspiring.” 

“It is.” Toby agreed. Donna smiled and leaned back against Josh’s side and Toby took a minute to study the new couple. He’d been out a few times with Josh when he was dating Amy and he could remember what he was like with Mandy. They didn’t touch in public, especially Amy. And Amy didn’t like coming to the Hawk and Dove. This was a White House hang out. What good was dating the Deputy Chief of Staff if no one from the Hill saw you? But Donna wasn’t in politics; Donna couldn’t care less who saw her with Josh. 

“I’m going to get a round of drinks.” Josh announced. He leaned in and kissed Donna before standing up, and she smiled up at him. Sam offered to help, and they left the table. 

“So, Donna. Josh says you’re going to the Correspondence Dinner with him in April?” CJ asked. 

“Yes. And maybe you can help me, CJ. I need to get a dress. Do you have any shop recommendations?” 

“Do *I* have any shop recommendations?” CJ repeated with a slight squeal. “What do you say we meet for lunch and I’ll take you to them myself?” she offered. 

“That would be wonderful.” Donna smiled gratefully. “I’m still learning my way around the city, and I’ll be damned if I can figure out Dupont Circle.” 

“Great. We’ll take Josh’s car. It’s not like he ever takes it anywhere.” CJ said. 

Josh and Sam returned with the next round of drinks. Josh kissed Donna when he sat back down and threw his arm around her again, and Donna settled back into his side. CJ watched the scene affectionately. Was Josh obviously in love? Yes. But then again, so was Donna. She seemed just as smitten as he was. CJ liked when her boys were happy. She always saw them in work mode, strategizing and spinning. It wasn’t often she got to see them through the eyes of someone who loved them. She smiled down into her beer and thought there was no way Donna was going back to Boston in five months.


	16. Soulmates

“Baby, get up.” Donna poked Josh in the ribs insistently as he buried his head under the pillow and groaned. “Josh.” she said again, poking him. 

“What the hell time is it?” he complained. 

“8 o’clock. I need your car keys.” 

“What day is it?” 

“Saturday.” 

“What the hell are you doing up at 8 o’clock in the morning on a Saturday? I don’t have to be in work until 10 and you don’t have to be in work at all.” 

“I can’t find your keys.” 

“Keys for what?” 

“Your car.” 

“They’re... I don’t know...clap.” he said lifting his head and looking around the room. 

“Clap?” 

“Yeah, clap. They’ve got that locator thing on them.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“I lose them all time.” Josh confessed. “So Jackie has, in her words, idiot-proofed them for me.” 

Donna clapped her hands twice and a faint chirping could be heard off in the apartment. She took off in search of the keys and Josh smiled as he heard her move around the apartment clapping in response to the chirping. 

“Ah-ha!” she called triumphantly and returning to the bedroom. He noticed that she was already showered and dressed and appeared to be ready to go out. 

“Where are you going?” 

“CJ said she’d go shopping with me today for a dress. She says you guys have a staff meeting later, so we were going to try to go before that.” 

“With my car?” 

“Do you mind?” Donna asked. “CJ told me to take your car. I don’t have one.” 

“No, I don’t mind.” he said dropping his head back to the pillow. “We should find you a car though, so you don’t have to take public transportation at night.” 

“Baby, your car has heated seats, a sunroof, and a killer stereo system, satellite radio, and GPS, why the hell would I want to drive anything else?” 

“Is this going to be like my sweatshirt?” he countered. “I let you borrow it because I think you’re cute and I never see it again?” 

“Your sweatshirt is at my place.” Donna assured. “Do you want me not to take it? I don’t know if CJ has a car or not.” 

“No, baby, you can take my car.” he said. “But for the record, CJ has a nice car herself.” 

“Maybe it’s in the shop.” Donna shrugged. 

“I doubt it.” Josh sighed. 

Donna pounced onto the bed and perched above his bare chest. She dropped a kiss on his forehead and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over underneath him. 

“Why don’t you not go with CJ and spend the morning with me here instead?” he grinned wickedly at her. 

“Well, as inviting as that is, I’m going to say no. You have to get up soon anyway.” 

“I can’t change your mind?” he said kissing along her collarbone. She moaned as he came upon a spot he knew to be particularly sensitive to her. 

“You are presenting a good case for yourself.” she whispered. 

“I’m just getting going.” he promised. 

“Josh.” she said tapping him on the shoulder. He ignored her as she felt the hem of her shirt begin to rise. “Joshua.” she tried again, but he was not to be swayed. Finally, she reached down to the spot where his leg met his hip and tickled. 

That worked. 

“Ahh! Shit!” he cried flying off her. She giggled and got off the bed, looking back down at him tangled up in the sheets. “That was playing dirty.” 

“Oh, baby, you know I can get dirtier than that.” 

“Okay. Well, if you’re not getting back in this bed, don’t say stuff like that.” he groaned shoving the pillow back over his face. 

 

Josh sat in his office across from Congressman Tillman wondering if his eyes had glazed over yet. The Congressman had been boring him to tears now for well over an hour. It’s not that Josh didn’t care about what the Congressman was here to discuss, it’s .... well, no, Josh didn’t care about what he was here to discuss. He was just about to consider faking an illness when Jackie came bursting through the door with a note. He looked down at the post note she gave him and frowned. 

‘DC police on 2 for you. Important.’ 

She asked the Congressman to join her in the bullpen for a minute while Josh took the call. 

“Josh Lyman.” he greeted into the phone. 

“Mr. Lyman, this is Lieutenant McWhorter from the DC police department.” 

“Good morning, lieutenant, what can I do for you?” 

“Mr. Lyman, were you aware that someone was driving your car today?” the officer asked. 

Oh shit. 

“Yes. My girlfriend and a friend of mine had borrowed it for the day. Is there a problem?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid there is.” the lieutenant informed. “They were in an accident at L Street and 22nd where it meets up with New Hampshire.” Josh closed his eyes against what the officer was saying. Please, please, please let this call be for someone else. “It looks like they were hit when someone ran the light. The car’s pretty much totaled.” Oh, why can’t this call be for someone else?! “They were taken to GW Hospital. The passenger was recognized as CJ Cregg.” God dammit, this call really was for him. 

“Are they all right?” Josh croaked out. 

“I don’t have any information on their condition, sir.” the lieutenant apologized. “Just that they were transported to GW.” 

“Thank you, officer. We’ll be right down.” 

Josh hung up the phone with a shaking hand and bellowed for Jackie. She entered the office and looked at him expectantly. Somehow, she knew this wasn’t the time to give him shit about not using the intercom. 

“Get Sam and Toby here immediately; pull them out of whatever they’re in.” He ordered. He pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Donna. Maybe she had her cell phone with her still and he could get a hold of her. When he got her voice mail, he swore, disconnected, and tried CJ’s. He was redirected to CJ’s voice mail, too, just as Sam and Toby came into the office. 

Josh stood up and grabbed his coat. “Donna and CJ were in an accident with my car.” he explained in a hurry. He walked out of his office door with them hot on his heels. “They were taken to GW and I don’t know anything else.” 

“When did this happen?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know. Just a little while ago, I suppose. JACKIE! We’ll be gone for while.” 

Josh, Sam and Toby quickly moved out of the building and through the parking lot to Sam’s car. A million thoughts ran through Josh’s head as Sam tore out of the parking lot. What if she wasn’t all right? What if he lost her? Josh had never really lost someone before, not tragically anyway. He’d only just found her, and she was amazing, and they were amazing together, and now it all hung in the balance. 

Thank God GW was close to the White House, the trip took next to no time. He got out of the car and ran into the emergency room of GW with one thought on his mind. 

Please God, please God, please God, please God, please God....


	17. Soulmates

Josh, Sam and Toby burst through the doors of the emergency room like they owned the joint. The staff nearby stopped for a minute to look at them. This wasn’t the first time the ER staff at GW had seen these men. Well, it was the first time they’d seen Josh upright and not on a stretcher. They walked right to the nurses station and Sam needlessly pulled out his White House ID. 

“Tell me where CJ Cregg and Donna Moss are.” Toby ordered in his normal authoritative tone that brooked no room for argument. Patient privacy, my ass, he thought. 

The nurse glanced briefly down at her charts on the desk. “Ms. Moss is in exam room four; Ms. Cregg has been taken to radiology.” 

Josh took off towards the exam rooms as Sam and Toby stayed at the nurses station trying to get information on CJ’s condition. Though Josh cared about CJ’s welfare, he had to get to Donna. Besides, they said CJ was in radiology and not surgery. That had to be a bonus for her, right? 

He pushed open the door to the room and froze just inside the door. She was lying in the bed in a hospital gown with most of her forehead covered by gauze, there was also a nice bruise forming under one of her eyes. Other than some little nicks around her face, she seemed reasonably all right. 

Thank God. 

She opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and when she saw him, the tears came. 

“I’m so sorry.” she whispered as he walked to her. He bent over and kissed a tear away and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb as she grabbed a hold of his wrists. 

“For what?” 

“The car. Some idiot ran the light --” 

“Baby, I don’t care about the car.” he smiled softly. 

“But I saw it, it’s totaled.” she cried. 

“Donna, I’ll get another car.” he said. “How can you think I’d be more concerned about the car than you?” 

She looked down and shrugged. “It’s an expensive car.” 

“Well, the car may be expensive, but you’re priceless.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes!” he laughed. “Seriously, I don’t care about the car. I just....you scared the shit out of me. I didn’t like it.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” 

“I don’t know anything about CJ.” Donna said. “They hit her side.” 

“I don’t really know anything about CJ either.” he said. “Sam and Toby are finding that out now. I just know she’s in radiology now.” 

“Would you go find out for me?” she asked. 

“Now?” he asked incredulously. She nodded and he gently kissed her forehead. “Kay. I’ll be right back.” 

 

He walked out of the exam room and found Sam pacing the waiting room. 

“How’s Donna?” Sam asked when he saw Josh come in. 

“She’s banged up, but she seems all right.” Josh said. “I don’t really know the gory details yet. She’s awake. How’s CJ?” 

“Broken leg, hit her head.” Sam said. “She’s getting an MRI now. The doctor’s expecting her to be released once the leg’s set.” 

“Did we talk to a cop yet?” Josh asked. “What the hell happened?” 

“Toby’s talking to one now.” Sam nodded. 

“Donna said somebody ran the light and hit CJ’s side.” Josh supplied. “She’s all upset about the stupid car.” 

“It was a nice car.” Sam agreed. 

“Sam.” 

“Car doesn’t make you chicken soup though.” Sam said. 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

“It doesn’t do any number of other things that Donna does either, I would imagine.” 

“Sam!” 

“Right.” 

Toby walked back over to them and flipped through a small notebook in his hand. “Okay. Well, a kid on their cell phone tried to make it through the intersection. They missed. There were three people in that car. The driver’s in critical condition, the passengers are minor injuries. How’s Donna?” 

“She’s awake. I haven’t gotten her full run down, she wanted me to come find out about CJ. She’s cut up a bit. It sounds like CJ took the brunt of it.” Josh said. 

“I’ll call Leo.” Sam said walking away. 

“I’m gonna...” Josh said to Toby hooking his finger over his shoulder back in the direction of Donna’s room. 

When Josh got back into Donna’s room, a doctor was in with her and he was helping her sit up. 

“Well Donna, everything’s come back all right.” the doctor was saying. Josh moved over to Donna’s other side and she grabbed onto his arm for support. “We’re going to let you go.” 

“What about CJ?” Donna asked quickly. 

“She’s getting an MRI and they have to set her leg.” Josh said. “She’ll be here a lot longer I think.” 

“She’s got a while to go here, yet.” the doctor confirmed “You’re going to want to take it easy, Donna. I’ll give you a prescription for some painkillers and an antibiotic. The stitches will dissolve on their own. You’re probably going to be a little stiff for a while, so take your time getting around, and you should probably take a few days off work, too. Whenever you’re ready, you can go.” 

“Thanks.” Josh said to the doctor. The doctor left them alone and Donna turned back to Josh with tears welling up in her eyes again. “Donna, please stop crying about the stupid car.” he pleaded. 

“Well, how are we going to get out of here now?” 

“Sam will drive us back to my place and come back here for CJ.” he said. 

“Your place?” she smiled. 

“Well, you’re not staying by yourself all banged up like this and my place is closer to the White House. We’ll swing by your place and pick up some stuff, and then you’ll stay with me for a few days.” 

“And Morticia?” Donna asked hopefully. “Can we bring Morticia, too?” 

“Yes.” Josh agreed closing his eyes. Donna smiled happily at him. Josh would give her pretty much anything at this point. She was alive, safe, and relatively unharmed. He’d buy the damn cat a cat of its own if it meant she’d keep smiling at him like that. 

 

“What’d you do to my friend?” a familiar voice demanded of Josh when he picked up the phone that evening. 

“Good evening, Joan. Donna’s doing well.” Josh quipped. 

“I know Donna’s doing well.” Joanie snapped in return. “Want to know HOW I know Donna’s doing well? I saw it on CNN!” 

“Yeah. Donna wants me to tape it when it runs again. She’s never been on t.v. before.” 

“Joshua!” 

“Joanie!” 

“I send my good friend down there for you; I entrust her into your care and you banged her up.” 

“She borrowed my car and some punk kid ran a light and smashed into her, you mean?” Josh countered through his teeth. 

“Is she really all right?” Joanie sighed. 

“Yes.” 

“Let me talk to her.” 

“The painkillers knocked her out.” Josh replied. 

“Why is she there and not at her place?” 

“I didn’t want her to be by herself.” 

“Why aren’t you staying at her place with her?” 

“My place is closer to the White House.” 

“So?” Joanie prodded. “Why does Donna need to be closer to the White House?” 

“She’s going to take a few days off of work, and I want to be able to check in on her during the day.” 

“I thought she wasn’t hurt that bad.” 

“She wasn’t.” Josh admitted softly. 

“Joshua...” Joanie sang into the phone. 

“What?” he sighed. 

“Josh and Donna sitting in a tree...” 

“Oh for crying out loud!” 

Joanie laughed at her brother’s obvious frustration with her. It was so easy to push his buttons over Donna. He was so far gone. She had never seen him like this with a girlfriend before. 

“Okay, okay.” she laughed. “I’ll stop.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Let me ask you this though.” Joanie said more serious now. “Were you scared?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you tell her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did you tell her why you were scared?” 

“No.” 

“What the hell are you waiting for?” 

“It’s been two months!” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Joshua.” 

“Thanks, Dr. Phil. Come up with that on your own?” 

“Tell her.” 

“I can’t tell her yet, she’ll think I’m crazy!” 

“She’ll think you feel the same way she does!” 

“Really?” he hedged. 

“Yes!” 

“Did she say that to you?” 

“No.” she sighed. 

“Then how do you know?” 

“I know.” 

“How?” 

“She’s my friend.” 

“That’s what you got? I need hard evidence.” 

“Tell her!” she ordered. “She’ll tell you back.” 

“I’m ending this conversation now.” 

“Fine.” 

“Night Joan.” 

“Night Joshua.”


	18. Soulmates

Josh looked down at Donna where she lay against him, unconscious from the pain killers. He gently brushed the hair off the bandage on her forehead and replaced it with a kiss. His conversation with his sister was playing over and over in his mind. ‘Tell her; she’ll tell you back.’ The problem was, Josh wasn’t sure what he wanted to tell her. He knew he ultimately wanted to beg her not to go back to Boston in four months, but he also knew he didn’t want to beg her not to go back to Boston unless he could tell her the reason why he didn’t want her to leave. 

He told CJ he was crazy in love with Donna. Joanie told him to tell her and he had a meltdown because he suddenly wasn’t so sure. Thinking it was one thing; saying it out loud was something completely different. He didn’t want to scare her away and he didn’t want to say anything until he figured it out for sure. He was reasonably sure, but he wasn’t a hundred percent sure. 

His mother always said that if it was love, he’d know it. That’s what she always told him whenever he was in a relationship with a woman. How would he know if she was the one? His mother always said the same thing, ‘if she’s the one, you’ll know.’ He ran a hand down his face and sighed. So much for the all-knowing Jewish mother, he thought dryly. Could she be any more vague? 

Okay. This wasn’t so hard. He was a problem solver right? That’s what he did for a living. On the good days, he was the President’s magic man; on the bad days, he was .... okay, well, let’s just stick with the magic man thing now, since that was more conducive to what he needed. 

Okay. Let’s lay it out. 

Problem: Donna. 

Well, that’s just ridiculous, he thought. Donna’s not a problem. Amy was a problem; Mandy was a problem. Donna’s a solution. 

Wait, was there something there? No. Okay. Let’s move on. 

Okay. Maybe we should try it this way. Maybe a side by side comparison of his relationship with Donna versus his last relationship, which was with Amy. That was a disaster. There was no cloud of gray around that. That was everything a relationship with someone shouldn’t be, so it’ll make a good comparison of what not to do. 

Here we go. 

The first time Josh saw Amy, he thought she was hot as hell and wanted to sleep with her. She was arguing with him and he was incredibly turned on. 

The first time Josh saw Donna he thought she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen before in his life. And she smiled at him. He had the overwhelming urge to reach out and run his hands through her hair to find out whether or not it was as silky as it looked, which, by the way, he had discovered it was. Oh, and there was some weird lighting happening in his parents’ foyer that night, everything looked soft. 

Okay. So the first time he met both of them, he thought they were beautiful. Correction. He thought Amy was hot and Donna was beautiful. Was there a difference? He was attracted to them both. 

Okay. Next. 

Amy was turned on by fighting with him. Donna...wait...did he and Donna even disagree on anything? He’d table that and come back to it. 

The car. Amy wanted to borrow it once to take to a seminar and he flatly denied her. Donna crashed it today. Hmm...that reminded him. He should probably find out where it was at some point so he could get his CDs out of it at least...oh, and his spare phone charger, too... 

Okay. Next. 

Amy had suggested once that she leave some stuff at his place, change of clothes, toothbrush, stuff like that. Josh found that a little ridiculous because Amy never stayed the entire night anyway. He remembered the whole personal space argument they’d had that night. God, what a mess that was. Morticia hopped up on the bed and stretched out on the other side of him. He reached down absent-mindedly and started scratching behind her ears. When he realized what he was doing, he gently shooed her off the bed. Yes, gently. He didn’t want Donna to think that he’d flung her cat across the room or something. 

Okay. Next. 

Donna made him chicken noodle soup when he was sick and stayed with him. She even hung up on Leo when she thought he was disturbing him. When he was dating Amy he remembered coming down with something that was going around the White House and Amy told him to stop being a slack ass and go to work so Leo wouldn’t kick his ass. 

Okay. Finally, a difference. But he already knew that. Amy dated him for his title and position in the administration. Josh had to explain to Donna in great detail what a Deputy Chief of Staff actually did. Donna was super smart. But Josh suspected, though she hadn’t admitted it, that until she met him, she didn’t even know there was a Deputy Chief of Staff. So, he already knew that the job wasn’t a thing with her. 

Okay. So, no answers there either. Damn this was frustrating! 

He felt Donna begin to shift and he loosened his embrace to allow her to turn over. She must of bumped something because he heard her hiss in pain and when he snapped his head over at her, she was wincing. He scrambled above her and kissed her forehead gently again. 

“Hey.” he said quietly. “Are you all right?” 

“Mmm-hmm.” she said not opening her eyes. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“Uh-uh.” 

He laid back down and she snuggled up against him and he kissed her again. 

And then it happened. 

He actually heard the pieces fall into place in his head. Was it possible that the reason he didn’t KNOW he was in love was because he never WAS in love before, so he actually didn’t know what it felt like? Revelations were popping into his head faster than he could acknowledge them. 

The first time he touched her in his parents foyer he felt a jolt shoot through him. He thought at first it might have been static or something, but then it happened again later that night. When he kissed her in his apartment for the first time, he literally thought his heart was going to burst right out of his chest. He was more attracted to her than he’d ever been to anyone before and he hadn’t even thought to try to get her into bed that night either. 

After that, came his parents’ house on New Years and again with the exploding chest. He’d actually stopped breathing for a minute when he saw her in his parents’ living room. His first thought to was to get his hands on her as fast as he possibly could. Touch her silky hair, and her beautiful alabaster skin in a shocking public display of affection, which he’d never done before in his life. That whole night, he couldn’t keep his hands off her and he didn’t care who saw it. 

She made every nerve ending in his body come alive in her apartment that weekend. He’d never had more than one orgasm in one go before, and it happened with Donna twice that weekend. Now, it was practically the norm. She was that amazing. 

And that brought him to his next thought. Making love to her was amazing. Josh had his share of partners in his past. Some were relationships, some were one night stands. All were sex. He didn’t make love to a single one. 

And today, that brief period of time between when he hung up the phone with the DC police and he saw her in the hospital taught him what it was like to be blinded by fear. He knew what it was like to finally have something to lose. The stakes were higher now. 

Yes, he thought with one hundred percent certainty, he was crazy in love. He was crazy in love with Donnatella Moss and he was so completely screwed. What if she didn’t love him back? She cared about him, and that much was obvious. But what if she didn’t love him the way he loved her? COULD she even love him that much? The only way to find out was to tell her and lay it all out there. That went against every fiber of his being. Politicians didn’t show their whole hand at once, that was suicide. 

Donna wasn’t a politician. And she didn’t see him as a politician. He was her boyfriend, who worked in the White House, doing something important for the President. When he took the job, he swore to put the White House first. He ran out of there today without a second thought; left a Congressman high and dry in the middle of the bullpen. 

How could someone as smart as he was be that stupid? He was crazy in love. He had to tell her.


	19. Soulmates

Donna tapped her pen against her desk lost in thought. It had been a week since the accident. Per the doctor’s advice, she had taken Monday and Tuesday off and returned to work that Wednesday. She still had a small dressing on her head, but the black eye was gone and the tiny lacerations from when the glass of the windshield shattered on them were nearly invisible, as well. She was feeling pretty good all in all. 

What she wasn’t feeling good about was Josh. What the hell was the matter with him? He had been acting strangely all week. At first she thought it had to do with the fact that she’d totaled his very expensive BMW, but after about the hundredth assurance, she finally started to believe that he really didn’t care about the car. He seemed kind of distracted by something all week. At first she thought maybe there was something going on at work that he couldn’t talk to her about. That happened sometimes. He told her that he didn’t know state secrets and things like that, but there was stuff that he did know that he couldn’t talk about. But he assured her that this wasn’t one of those times. 

It was almost as if he was nervous around her, but that didn’t make any sense at all to her. What would he have to be nervous about? She assured him repeatedly that she was all right; they’d even gone back to having sex. He wasn’t avoiding her or anything like that, but he just seemed off. Quite frankly, it was starting to make her nuts. She’d asked him a few times what was wrong but he said nothing each and every time. So, it must have been something he didn’t want to talk about. She thought about pitching a fit and demanding he tell her, but they’d only been together two months, that kind of show of the more controlling and immature side of being a woman probably would fly at this stage of the relationship. 

The problem was, though it was a new relationship, it didn’t feel like it. She had to keep reminding herself of just how long they really did know each other. They were so compatible, and they spent so much time together that it just seemed like they’d always been that way; and had always been a part of each other’s lives. It was really kind of weird. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” said a familiar male voice at her door. 

“Noah!” Donna yelped astounding jumping up to her feet. 

“What are you jumping up for?” he demanded. “Sit back down. You should be taking it easy still.” 

“I’m just so surprised to see you here.” Donna confessed. 

“Sit, sit, sit.” he nagged again, until she finally relented and sat back in her chair. “We had a board meeting. We try and alternate the locations. You gave people quite a scare.” Donna blushed and looked down at her hands. “Poor Josh was a mess.” 

“Oh you talked to him?” 

“Saturday night on the phone.” Noah nodded. “He sounded pretty freaked out.” 

“I totaled his car.” 

“He doesn’t care about the car, Donna.” 

“Yeah, but still.” Donna shrugged. “I met the poor guy three months ago. I borrow his car and total it.” 

“You met him three months ago; you’ve been dating, what about six weeks now?” 

“Eight.” she corrected. 

“Eight.” Noah repeated settling down into a chair opposite Donna’s desk. “It seems like it’s getting pretty serious.” 

“Oh?” 

“Well, he let you borrow his car. He never let that other one drive it.” 

“That other one? You mean Amy?” 

“Oh is that her name?” Noah smirked. “Sarah and Joanie only ever called her ‘the witch.’ I’m not sure I ever heard her actual name before.” Donna smiled at the crack. She thought it amazing how many people didn’t like that woman. “So, you’ve been down here two months now, what do you think?” 

“It’s growing on me.” she smiled coyly. 

“They could really use you down here.” 

“I won’t be missed in Boston?” 

“You’ll be missed by Joanie, that’s for sure.” he agreed. 

“I’ll miss her, too.” 

“Of course, you get Joshua in the trade.” Noah plunged ahead. 

“A bonus?” 

“Is it?” 

“I think so. He’s been acting a little weird this week.” Donna admitted, though Noah didn’t seem surprised to hear it. 

“I told you, you gave him a scare.” 

“I don’t think it’s that.” she said shaking his head. 

Noah smiled and stood back up. “Well, I’m off to meet up with him and Leo at the White House. Maybe I’ll have better luck figuring it out.” Though he was pretty sure he knew exactly what his son’s problem was. 

“When do you head back up?” 

“I have a 5:30 flight.” 

“Oh, well, thanks for stopping by to say hi while you were here.” she smiled. 

“Wouldn’t have thought to do otherwise, Donna.” 

 

“Joanie sends a message.” Noah announced as Josh led him into his office. Leo had gotten called into the situation room, so Josh had brought his father back to his office with him while they waited for Leo to come back. 

“Which is?” 

“Tell her.” 

“You tell her that if she tells me that one more time, I’m going to drive up to Boston and put her in a headlock.” Josh threatened. 

“How are you going to do that without a car?” Noah countered. 

“Oh yeah.” Josh said dropping down into his chair and slumping down a bit. “Well, I have to buy a new one anyway, it can be its maiden voyage.” 

“Your mother sends that message, too.” 

“Dad, come on.” Josh scoffed. “You sure mom’s message was ‘tell her’ and not ‘marry her?’” 

Noah paused for a second before giving in with a nod. “Okay, it was. But I didn’t want you to have a fit, so I toned it down.” 

“I want to tell her.” Josh admitted. “I just...” he trailed off, running a frustrated hand through his hair. 

“She feels the same way, I just saw her.” Noah assured. 

“She told you that?” 

“She doesn’t have to. It’s written all over her face.” 

“I don’t know how to tell her.” Josh sighed. 

“Joshua, I know it’s been a very long time since I was in the dating game, but aren’t the words still ‘I love you’?” 

“Don’t I have to wait for the right moment?” 

“What right moment?” his father demanded. “Josh, the words are going to make the moment. You open your mouth, you say, Donna, I love you. Trust me, it’ll be a nice moment.” 

“Yeah, but I’m...” 

“What?” 

“Scared.” 

Noah took in his son’s appearance. This was one of those father/son moments. His heart really went out to him. He and Sarah raised a good boy in Josh. They taught him right from wrong; how to have the courage of his convictions; always see something through to the end; always do his best; all the things parents are supposed to teach their children. 

“Courage is not the absence of fear, Joshua, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all.” Noah quoted. “The Joshua I know would never back down from something he believed in. The Joshua I know would never give up without a fight. You’re telling a woman that you love her, you’re not running into battle.” 

“You’re awfully prophetic.” Josh smirked to his father. 

“I came armed.” Noah shrugged. “Your mother sent me to fight for the future grandchildren.” 

“Oh for crying out loud!” 

“All right, I’ll put it to you this way.” Noah said. “Strap on a set and tell the girl you love her, or I’m walking down the hall and setting her up with Sam.”


	20. Soulmates

“All right, I can’t take it any more. What the hell is the matter, Josh?” Donna demanded. They were lounging on Josh’s couch Sunday morning with newspapers and coffee spread out around them. Donna had noted that Josh had still be acting strangely, and she just couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Nothing.” he sighed. 

“Okay. Well, that’s not true.” Donna said tossing her newspaper section to the floor. “You’ve said it’s not the car.” 

“I swear to God it’s not the car.” he said rubbing a frustrated hand over his face. 

“And you said it’s not work.” 

“It’s not work.” 

“So, it’s me then.” she deduced. 

“You?!” 

“If it’s not work, it’s personal.” Donna said. “That’s the only logical choice left. Your whole personal life changed since I moved down here. When you’re not at work, you’re with me. So if it’s not work, it’s me.” 

Josh moved to a sitting position on the couch and let out a long breath before looking back up at her. It was now or never. “You’re right. It is you.” he said. He eyes widened and she moved a little further towards the other side of the couch. 

“Okay.” she said slowly. 

“Donna –“ he began. 

But a look of fear came over her face before he could continue. She hopped off the couch away from him. “Oh my God.” she said with a gulp. “Oh my God, it’s over, isn’t it? You’re breaking up with me.” 

“What?!” 

“I pushed you. I moved too fast.” 

“No!” he said frantically rising off the couch. 

“Oh God! I’m such an idiot! Me moving down here freaked you out.” 

“Donna, no!” he stepped toward her and grabbed her upper arms, forcing her to look up at him. “No. You’re jumping to the completely wrong conclusion. I swear to God I’m not breaking up with you.” 

“You’re not?” she asked. 

“Baby, that’s the last direction I envisioned this conversation going in.” 

“Really?” she asked hopefully. He nodded his head and she smiled. She was scared that she had lost him. She had been going out of her way to not rush things with him, but when he said what’s been wrong with him was her...well, what the hell else was she supposed to think? He gave her a soft reassuring kiss, then gently guided her back to sit down on the couch. 

“Okay. So, you’re not breaking up with me, but the problem is me?” Donna said. “This is kind of confusing to me.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Josh said. “What’s been eating at me all week hasn’t been a problem, not in the sense you’re thinking. Donna, you’re...” he paused to look up at her. “God, you’re so beautiful.” he said softly. She smiled at him. He was nervous. Whatever he had to tell her, he was nervous about her reaction to it. Whatever he had to tell her was hard for him to say. “Ever since I met you, I’ve been in this whole other world, a world I didn’t even know existed. It’s like a world that doesn’t just revolve around me. I’m always thinking about. You are always, always on my mind. When I’m at work, I find myself counting the hours until I can see your amazing smile again. When the phone rings, I’m always hoping it’ll be you, so I can hear the sound of your voice. You’re the one....” he trailed off shaking his head at her. 

“The one what?” she asked. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure here what he was trying to tell her. She was getting that he cared about her, and obviously enjoyed spending time with her, but she wasn’t really sure what this was about. 

“That’s it.” he said softly. “There’s nothing else after it. You’re the one.” 

“The one?” she asked hesitantly. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? 

“Donnatella, I am crazy in love with you.” he confessed. “And all week I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you. I thought that I should wait because I was afraid to scare you off by saying it so soon, but I swear, I think I’ve been in love with you since Thanksgiving. You’re just amazing. Everything about you is simply amazing. And you were right, even your cat grew on me. And now the thought that you might go back to Boston is unthinkable to me. It freaks me out so much that I think if you go back, I’ll probably quit my job and follow you.” 

“Josh.” she said softly. She brought a hand up to his face and smiled at him. They looked in each other’s eyes for a moment and her lack of speech started to make Josh nervous. 

“Donna, now would be an appropriate moment for you to say something.” 

“I love you, too.” she said softly. 

“Really?” 

“I think when I moved down here I knew I wasn’t moving back. Even if the firm turned out not to need me, I think I would have just changed firms to stay here with you. I love you so much. I love your mind, and your body, and how you make me feel like I’m the most beautiful woman in the world; that I’m the only woman in the world. I love how my body comes alive when I’m near you.” 

He couldn’t hear anymore. His senses were on overloaded and the urge to kiss her was too great. He launched himself across the couch and she caught him in her embrace. When their lips connected, their hearts joined and she thought that this was what was missing from her life. This man. This love. This moment. When they made love then she had expected that there would be a kind of desperation, but it was gentle, and balanced. He tenderly made love to her like he had all the time in the world to taste her and discover her again. He whispered words of love and she returned them. And when he held her afterwards as she drifted off to sleep, she felt cherished and she knew that she’d dream of him, even though he was right next to her.


	21. Soulmates

Eight months later.... 

Donna walked into Josh’s apartment and immediately broke out into a wide grin. She had gotten a message from her assistant from him directing her to be here at 6 o’clock ready to head up to Connecticut for the Thanksgiving weekend, but now she was thinking that there was going to be a slight shift in the plans. Soft candlelight filled the apartment. She stepped further in and saw him standing next to the kitchen table where a very large floral arrangement sat. Smiling widely, she walked across the room to him. She stood before him and brought her hands up to his chest and his arms fell loosely around her waist. 

“What’s all this?” she asked softly. 

“Our anniversary.” he smiled. 

“If we’re going to have an anniversary, don’t you think it should be December 22nd, the night we first kissed?” 

“Oh, I’ll be marking that day, too.” he smirked. “This is the anniversary of the day we met.” 

“Ah.” she smiled. 

“It’s a special occasion.” 

“It is.” 

“I’m a man of occasion.” he assured moving in and kissing her lightly on the neck. 

“This is quite the way to mark the day we met.” she sighed as he moved to her earlobe. 

“It’s marking other things, too.” he whispered. 

“And what might those things be?” 

“I’m glad you asked.” 

Donna pouted as he stopped kissing her and took a few steps back. He raised his arm up so his forearm was level with her gaze, with a closed hand. 

“Whatcha got in your hand?” she smiled. 

He spread out four fingers and she gasped as a beautiful sterling silver necklace fell and now dangled gracefully from his fingers. She gingerly fingered the tear shaped pendant hanging delicately from the necklace. 

“Oh, Josh.” she whispered. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It marks the day I asked you to move in with me.” he replied. She met his gaze and he saw that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She moved to reach for him, but he stopped her. “There’s another occasion we’re marking today.” 

She looked at him in confusion. He smiled lightly and spread his thumb out. As he did, a ring slid down the necklace and came to rest delicately next to the pendant. With a shaking hand, Donna fingered the beautiful diamond ring. 

“It also marks the day I asked you to marry me.” 

She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to keep the tears at bay, but they spilled forth anyway. She wiped the tears from her face, then flung her arms around his neck. 

“This is a yes?” he asked. 

She let out a short laugh into his shoulder and nodded. “To all of the above.” she laughed. 

“The ring’s platinum.” he announced. 

“Just in case I was on the fence?” she asked pulling back a bit to look him in the eyes. 

“Something like that.” he shrugged. He unclasped the necklace and slid the ring off. He fastened the necklace around her neck, then slid the ring onto her finger before kissing her sweetly. 

“This was quite romantic.” she smiled. 

“You don’t think it lacked grandeur?” he countered. “Proposing before we hop in the car for 8 hours?” 

“As opposed to what?” 

“I don’t know, a romantic getaway, a candlelight dinner, something else?” 

“No.” she said shaking her head. “It’s perfect, you’re perfect. It’s all perfect.” 

“I’m perfect?” he asked astonished she’d feed his ego so much. 

“You get closer to perfect everyday.” 

“I shouldn’t have pushed my luck.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” she giggled. “You know, you’ll be a guy with a cat now.” 

“This I’ve come to terms with.” he sighed dramatically. 

“This isn’t an elaborate scheme to get your sweatshirt back?” she joked arching a brow. 

“You caught me. It’s an elaborate, and quite expensive I might add, scheme to get all my clothes back that you’ve pilfered from me over the last year.” 

“You realize that once you have your wardrobe in tact again, I’ll be keeping the expensive jewelry.” 

“I’m okay with that.” 

“Me too.” 

“I’m sure you are.” 

“Can I get rid of that ugly red chair in the corner?” 

“You don’t think the better question here is me asking you what you’re going to keep instead?” 

“Well, I’ll keep you.” she assured. 

“Thanks.” 

“And the this kitchen is tragically wasted on a bachelor.” 

“You are a better cook.” 

“So the kitchen gets to stay.” 

“Well, thank God.” 

“You didn’t seem all that nervous this week.” Donna noted. “The week before you told me that you loved me, you were a mess.” 

“I wasn’t nervous.” 

“You weren’t nervous I might say no?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“We’re soulmates.” 

“Yes, we are.” 

THE END


End file.
